Hijacked (Secuestro)
by Naty Mu
Summary: Peeta es capturado por el Capitolio y usado por Snow en más formas de las que él logra comprender. ¿Qué pasa cuando se pierde todo, incluso uno mismo? Peeta POV durante Sinsajo.
1. Después de la Arena

**I**

**Después de la Arena****.**

Me despierto de pronto, completamente conciente desde el momento en que abro los ojos. Pero mis alrededores no hacen más que aumentar mi confusión. Me encuentro en una habitación desconocida, las paredes completamente blancas, la luz del techo titila con un sonido que me hace pensar en un panal de abejas y una puerta de fierro con una pequeña ventana, que parece a prueba de cualquier intento de escape.

Este último pensamiento es el que despierta en mí los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos. La arena, el cielo rosado, el plan de Beetee, Katniss y Johanna separándose del resto, el cable roto... Un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hace cerrar los ojos. Una urgencia, el recuerdo de su voz llamándome, necesito encontrarla. Pero no puedo levantarme. Piezas de metal me restringen a la cama, inmovilizando mis brazos y piernas.

Como si mi intento frustro de levantarme hubiera activado una alarma, la gran puerta de fierro se desliza dentro de la pared, como movida por manos invisibles. La figura que entra a mi habitación me deja completamente helado. Su cabello blanco, labios gruesos y rojos, ojos crueles y expresivos que parecen regocijarse en la mirada de terror que debo estarle dando.

—Veo que al fin despierta, Señor Mellark—me dice el presidente Snow.

—Buenos días, señor presidente—me apuro a decirle, componiéndome rápidamente. Me aseguro de agregar lo siguiente con una sonrisa: —Estrecharía su mano, pero me temo que no me es posible.

El presidente sonríe, pero sus ojos permanecen impasibles, fríos, llenos de repulsión. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

—Siempre tan encantador—me responde, un dejo burlón en su tono. Trago saliva, pero me esfuerzo por no demostrarle cuan nervioso me está poniendo su presencia. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo no está bien aquí.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer de su visita?—agrego, quizás demasiado alegre.

El presidente sonríe cruelmente, como si hubiera recordado una broma de la que yo no tengo ningún conocimiento y esto le produjera gran placer. —Oh, estoy seguro que tiene preguntas más importantes que esa. Y estoy aquí porque quiero ser yo mismo quien se las responda.

Su respuesta me desconcierta, el miedo aumentando cada vez más. Ya ni siquiera puedo intentar ocultarlo y sé que Snow lo ve con gran placer. Pero es cierto, tengo muchas preguntas. Necesito saber que pasó y por ahora parece imposible averiguarlo de otra forma. _¿Dónde está Katniss? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí?_ Empiezo por esa última.

—¿Dónde estoy?—la sonrisa de Snow se agranda y puedo ver sus dientes blancos al punto de brillar en contraste con el rojo de su boca, tan rojo como si estuviera llena de sangre. El sólo pensamiento me hace estremecerme. Me fuerzo a mantener mi voz estable al agregar: —¿Dónde está Katniss?

—Ah, esa es la pregunta que esperaba oír de usted, señor Mellark—. Snow se acerca a mi cama al punto que puedo oler el hedor a rosas que emana de él de forma antinatural. —No espero menos de un esposo amoroso—agrega entre dientes, desafío en sus ojos pequeños.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro un momento, sin decirnos nada, como en un duelo silente.

—Quizás sea mejor que vea primero los últimos acontecimientos en la arena—me dice. Ya no hay rastro de sonrisa en su cara. Su rostro permanece duro, el odio palpable en sus facciones.

Snow se hace a un lado y veo que detrás de él hay una televisión que no había notado antes. Como si un mano invisible la hubiera encendido, las imágenes iluminan su pantalla. El cielo azul, la playa, la jungla. Son nuestras últimas horas en la arena. Mi corazón parece saltar en mi pecho al ver a Katniss, corriendo junto a Johanna quien estira el cable de Beetee. Katniss sugiere cambiar y en cuanto lo hacen, el cable es cortado y el cilindro de metal golpea a Katniss en la cabeza, quien cae al suelo inconsciente.

De pronto, Johana se lanza sobre ella, saca un cuchillo de su cinturón y se lo clava a Katniss en el brazo, hurgueteando dentro de su carne hasta retirar un pequeño metal: su rastreador. Mi boca se abre en sorpresa y mis ojos se alejan momentáneamente de la televisión para mirar a Snow, quien no mira la televisión sino a mí. Su mirada llena de escrutinio.

Cierro la boca de golpe y aparto la mirada de él, para volver mi atención a la televisión, donde Katniss intenta moverse a duras penas por la jungla, Finnick pasando corriendo cerca de ella pero sin lograr verla. El sonido del cañón la asusta, el cañón que anuncia la muerte de Chad. Sólo me están mostrando las imágenes de Katniss, pero los recuerdos de Brutus asesinando a Chad me asaltan de pronto. Recuerdo la ira que me invadió en ese momento, cómo fui contra Brutus yo mismo y... y lo maté.

Fuerzo a mi mente a volver a las imágenes de la pantalla. Katniss me está llamando cuando encuentra a Beetee, inconsciente, con un cuchillo envuelto en un extremo del cable que está firmemente amarrado al árbol del rayo. La observo mientras ella parece meditar sobre lo que intentaba hacer Beetee. Yo todavía no lo comprendo y no estoy segura que ella logre hacerlo. Escucho mi voz llamándola y veo el terror con el que me llama—_esto también lo recuerdo_—: _¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Peeta!_

Enobaria y Finnick se le acercan, pero no logran verla. Suena el segundo cañón, el que marca la muerte de Brutus. Lo que pasa después es aún más confuso: Katniss baja su arco, con el que apuntaba a Enobaria, toma alambre envuelto en el cuchillo y lo envuelve en su flecha. En el momento en que la libera, apuntando a algún punto en el cielo rosa, el rayo golpea el árbol y la corriente la golpea a ella y al cielo, la imagen de vuelve blanca antes de ser reemplazada por la estática.

—No comprendo—susurro más para mí que para Snow. La pantalla lleva ya bastante tiempo apagada. _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está Katniss? ¿Está viva? ¿Sobrevivió a la arena sólo para ser matada por Snow al salir de ella? ¿Es eso lo que viene a contarme? ¿Que Katniss está muerta?_ El terror recorre cada centímetro de mi piel y siento un deseo indescriptible de levantarme e ir a buscarla, pero aún no puedo moverme.

—¿Dónde está Katniss?—grito. Snow se ríe, lo que me altera aún más.

—Mis expertos de inteligencia aseguran que ha de estar en el distrito 13—me dice con una voz tan calmada que sólo me enfurece más. —No sé en qué estado, pues como las imágenes muestran estaba bastante herida al momento de destruir la arena.

¡Destruir la arena! Las palabras son registradas lentamente en mi cerebro, demasiado extrañas, demasiado imposibles. ¿Cómo podría Katniss destruir la arena? Un pensamiento me asusta de pronto: _¿Era realmente ese el plan de Beetee?_ Pero, eso no es lo que importa ahora. Katniss estaría en el distrito 13. El distrito destruido hace 75 años por el Capitolio como ejemplo. El distrito que aparentemente sí existe.

—Es aparente que el distrito 13 se alió con grupos rebeldes de los demás distritos e idearon un plan para rescatarla de la arena—agrega, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Lo miro, confundido. —La señorita Everdeen se alió con los rebeldes, comandados por el Jefe de los Vigilantes Plutarch Heavensbee. Un aerodeslizador del 13 los sacó a ella y a los tributos del distrito 3 y 4. Llevan desaparecidos desde entonces.

Snow sigue hablando, pero yo no puedo seguir escuchando. Acabo de comprender qué es lo que me está diciendo. La extensión de toda esta conspiración que ocurrió bajo las mismas narices del capitolio. La existencia del distrito 13. La participación de Finnick, de Beetee, de Johanna... La alianza realizada en la arena tenía mayores implicancias que las que me había percatado antes. La duda que me asalta ahora es aún más preocupante: _¿Cuánto sabía Katniss de esto?_

—¿Qué significa?—mi voz está rasposa, mi boca seca. He interrumpido a Snow, que me mira muy serio. —¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Panem está en guerra. Los rebeldes se han levantado en la mayoría de los distritos, pero eso no es algo que no podamos controlar. Lo que nos preocupa es la participación del distrito 13—. Me mira especialmente serio ahora. —El distrito 13 posee armamento nuclear con la capacidad para destruir todo Panem y producir un daño irreversible a nivel ecológico. Eso sin mencionar lo improbable que es que podamos nuevamente reconstruir después de un ataque así.

Un sentimiento de horror y asco me inunda, interrumpiendo mis temores sobre Katniss. Esto es aún más grande que nosotros. Entiendo perfectamente lo que Snow me está intentando explicar. Esto podría significar la extinción del ser humano. Y aunque una parte de mí piensa que quizás eso no sería tan malo, que quizás no deberíamos existir si lo único que hacemos es destruirnos los unos a los otros y al planeta que nos acoge, algo más fuerte me impulsa. Un instinto. Y de pronto estoy en los juegos aún, la supervivencia el centro de todo.

—¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?—le pregunto. La pregunta me sorprende a mí, pero no a Snow. Él parece haberla estado esperando.

—Porque, mi querido señor Mellark, usted va a llamar a un alto al fuego—me dice.

Ahora soy yo quien sonrío. Con esa simple frase he comprendido qué es lo que hace el presidente en mi habitación_—¿o debería llamarla celda?—_explicándome con lujo de detalles cuál es la situación del país y respondiendo mis preguntas, con lo que sorprendentemente parece sinceridad.

—Si podemos detener a los rebeldes, hacerlos comprender que el distrito 13 intenta hacerse del poder por cualquier medio, sin considerar las terribles consecuencias que pueden tener sus actos... Si podemos hacerlos entrar en razón, quizás se puedan evitar perder muchísimas vidas valiosas.

Debo resistir el impulso de dejar que una de mis cejas se levante en un gesto de incredulidad. ¿De verdad piensa que le creo que tiene un genuino interés en Panem? He de reconocer sí, que sino supiera de lo qué es capaz este hombre—llevando niños a muerte segura, amenazando vidas inocentes de nuestros seres queridos—su discurso sería casi creíble. Han de ser los años en política.

—Siendo usted, Sr. Mellark, de uno de los distritos más pobres—continúa—estoy seguro que comprende el descontento de los ciudadanos que piensan que el Capitolio no les provee todo lo que necesitan. Pero debe saber que es el Capitolio el que mantiene todo el sistema unido y los distritos no serían capaces de reconstruirse sin su ayuda. Eso si queda algo que reconstruir.

—Entiendo perfectamente su punto, pero como usted mismo ha dicho, yo no tengo ningún particular deseo de las cosas sigan como están... —Siento la boca seca. Ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que le digo a continuación: —Y no veo cómo va a... convencerme de que llame a un alto al fuego.

_Katniss está a salvo_, me digo. _Katniss está a salvo en el distrito 13, con los rebeldes. Está a salvo. Y eso es lo único que importa. ¿Cierto? Si Snow no la tiene en su poder no puede hacerle daño._

—Yo siempre he sabido que usted es el inteligente del dúo, Sr. Mellark—me sonríe Snow. _¿Puede llamársele sonrisa a esa contorsión que hace su boca y ninguna otra parte de su cara?_ —No creo que necesite explicarle lo poco probable que es que los rebeldes logren ganar esta guerra y en la posición comprometedora en que se encontrará su esposa cuando eso suceda.

El silencio vuelve a llenar la habitación. Dentro de mi cabeza eso sí, es otra historia.

—Lo haré—le digo. Una de las comisuras de Snow se contorsiona hacia arriba en lo que en una persona normal formaría una media sonrisa. —Pero, Katniss no debe ser juzgada como rebelde si la guerra termina.

—Usted no está en posición de pedir condiciones.

—Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Usted vio las imágenes. Estaba herida y confundida. Debe haber intentado continuar el plan y...

La risa de Snow me interrumpe. No entiendo qué es lo que estoy diciendo que es tan gracioso. —No deja de sorprenderme cómo un joven tan capaz puede ser engañado una y otra vez por una chica que claramente no le corresponde.

Las palabras me duelen como si me las hubiera clavado en el pecho. Intento ocultar lo mucho que me afecta, no quiero que Snow sepa de mis inseguridades respecto de mi relación con Katniss. Él continúa mirándome con la sonrisa aún en su cara.

—Bueno, Señor Mellark—continúa después de un rato. —No quería que llegáramos a esto. Pero creo que hay otras imágenes que debe ver.

Sin decir más, el presidente sale de mi habitación a través de la gruesa puerta de metal. En cuanto ésta se cierra de golpe la televisión se enciende nuevamente. Lo que veo ante mi es una imagen oscura, con un tenue tinte verde, de lo que parece ser una ciudad a oscuras. Es difícil poder distinguir, tanto por la falta de luz como el ángulo, pues la imagen está tomada desde arriba, al parecer desde un aerodeslizador juzgando por los aerodeslizadores que se ven un poco más lejos a alturas similares. Logro reconocer la plaza, la casa del alcalde y el edificio de justicia. Es el centro del distrito 12, mi distrito. Pero no es hasta que logro calcular cuál es el techo de la panadería que veo el aerodeslizador que la sobrevuela y una masa oscura que cae en su dirección. En el segundo en que se demora en hacer contacto con el suelo entiendo lo que está sucediendo.

La bomba explota demasiado cerca de la panadería como para tener esperanzas. Decenas de bombas caen después de ésta y las explosiones generan llamas gigantes que devoran todo lo que no botó el impacto de las primeras. El video no tiene sonido, lo que agradezco, pues casi puedo oír los gritos desesperados de las familias atrapadas, de las bombas, el crepitar del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso. Siento mis mejillas mojadas.

Mi familia está muerta.


	2. Entrevista con el Enemigo

**II**

**Entrevista con el Enemigo**i**.**

Espero que me arreglen antes de ir al estudio donde pediré en televisión nacional el alto al fuego. No sé si debería estar nervioso o preocupado, pero la verdad es que no siento nada. Las imágenes de la destrucción del distrito no han salido de mi cabeza. Cada bomba, cada incendio, todo se repite una y otra vez. Pero no puedo sentir nada. No hay tristeza, ni rabia. Siento que lo he perdido todo.

Así no era como las cosas debían ser. Aunque supongo que a estas alturas eso no es una novedad. Nada de lo que ha sucedido parece correcto, sino más bien una seguidilla de eventos destinados a generar una masacre de proporciones. Una masacre que se llevó a todos mis seres queridos. A todos excepto a uno.

Una parte de mí, una parte egoísta, solía pensar que quizás no había sido tan malo haber sido escogido en la cosecha e ir a los juegos con ella. Primero pensé que era una señal para protegerla, para devolverla a su familia que la necesitaba para sobrevivir. Durante los juegos incluso llegué a pensar que había servido para estar juntos, aunque fuera un par de días. Después de tanto tiempo de amarla desde lejos, iba a disfrutar cada momento con ella, cada beso, cada abrazo. Claro, en ese momento yo no sabía que todo era un engaño. Pero después vino nuestra amistad que, aunque rodeada de la actuación del romance frente a las cámaras, era sincera. Y me intenté decir que era suficiente, que era mejor que no tener nada de ella como antes.

Y ahora ella es lo único que me queda. Pero no sé dónde está, cómo está. ¿Qué sabrá ella de mí? ¿Se preguntará, como lo hago yo, sobre mi paradero? ¿Me verá en la televisión ahora que pediré el alto al fuego? ¿Qué pensará de esto? No importa, debo protegerla. Eso es lo único que importa.

Los agentes de la paz me llevan hacia el escenario y me obligan a sentarme. Luego se quedan detrás de las cámaras. No pasa mucho rato hasta que Caesar Flickerman aparezca también en el escenario. Me saluda con naturalidad, el traje brillante y combinado con el estridente color de su pelo y lápiz labial. Las cámaras empiezan a grabar de inmediato y Caesar saluda a la cámara antes de dirigirse a mí. Sé que debo actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Al menos en esto me ayudará el maquillaje del Capitolio.

—Así que… Peeta… bienvenido nuevamente—dice Caesar con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo—le digo sonriendo ligeramente.

—Confieso que lo pensé—dice Caesar. —La noche antes del Vasallaje… bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?

—No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro—digo frunciendo el ceño.

Caesar se inclina hacia mí un poco. —Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y tu hijo pudieran sobrevivir.

—Ese era. Claro y simple. —Toco los brazos de la silla con la punta de mis dedos, la tela levemente rugosa. —Pero otras personas también tenían planes.

¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Estaría Katniss involucrada realmente? No lo creo, pero no sería la primera vez que me equivoco con ella. ¿Estaría Haymitch al tanto del plan rebelde? ¿Qué hay del resto de la gente del distrito? ¿Están todos muertos o también se encuentran en el distrito 13 con Katniss?

De pronto noto que llevamos un largo rato en silencio. Caesar habla primero: —¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre esa última noche en la arena? Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas.

Asiento. Intento seleccionar bien mis palabras. _Debo ayudar a Katniss_, me recuerdo.

—Esa noche… para hablarte acerca de esa noche… Bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva… verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginarte que en los pasados dos días, dieciséis personas han muerto, algunos de ellos defendiéndote. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una. El vencedor. Y tu plan es que no serás tú.

El silencio que rodea mis palabras es palpable. Creo que Caesar está aguantando la respiración.

—Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano—continúo. —Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.

—Te cuesta la vida—dice Caesar con seguridad. Pero se equivoca.

—Oh, no. Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes?—respondo rápidamente. —Te cuesta todo lo que tú eres.

—Todo lo que eres—repite Caesar calladamente.

Nuevamente el silencio. Pero no lo dejo alargarse demasiado esta vez. Sé que tengo la atención de todos en la habitación.

—Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa anoche, sí, mi deseo fue salvar a Katniss. Pero aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido. Pero ya no podíamos irnos en ese punto.

—Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada—dice Caesar.

—Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros. ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran!—estallo. —Ahí fue cuando la perdí.

—Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua—dice Caesar. Las palabras son tranquilas, pero me son acusadoras.

—¡Yo no quería hacerlo!—comienzo a agitarme. —Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin indicar que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando ese alambre fue cortado, todo simplemente enloqueció. Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió. Recuerdo intentando encontrarla. Viendo a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo. Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena… estalló.

—Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta—dice Caesar. —Tú viste las imágenes.

—Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido el plan de Beetee. Puedes verla intentando resolver qué hacer con ese alambre—digo rápidamente.

—Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso—dice Caesar. —Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo.

Éstas palabras me enfurecen. _No puede ser cierto_, me digo. Me levanto de pronto y me apoyo en cada brazo del sillón de Caesar, bloqueándole la salida

—¿De verdad? ¿Y formaba parte de su plan que Johanna casi la matara? ¿Que esa descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo sobre el Distrito 12? —Ahora estoy gritando. _¡No puede ser cierto!_ —¡Ella no lo sabía, Caesar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada más que teníamos que luchar por mantenernos vivos el uno al otro!

Caesar coloca una mano en mi pecho. El gesto es suave, como buscando apaciguarme, demostrarme que está de mi lado y no en mi contra. Pero al mismo tiempo crea una distancia entre nosotros, protegiéndose ante un eventual ataque. —De acuerdo, Peeta, yo te creo.

—Bien—me retiro de la silla de Caesar acomodando mi cabello y sentándome en mi silla. Pero aún alterado. _Si yo tengo dudas, ¿quién dice que no las tendrá el resto de Panem? ¿Quién dice que no las tendrá Snow?_ Empiezo a temer que no sirva de nada todo lo que estoy haciendo.

Caesar habla después de un momento de observarme: —¿Qué hay de tu mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?

Esa es una pregunta que no puedo, ni quiero contestar: —Yo no sé lo que Haymitch sabía.

—¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración?—pregunta Caesar.

—Él nunca lo mencionó—digo.

Caesar insiste: —¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

—Que no debería haber confiado en él—digo frunciendo el ceño. —Eso es todo.

Haymitch podría haberlo sabido todo y nunca habérmelo mencionado. Incluso podría habérselo contado todo a Katniss. No sería la primera vez que ambos están al tanto del plan y me dejan a oscuras. Supuestamente porque yo sé que hacer sin intervenciones suyas. Bueno, pues espero que su plan fuera que me atrapara el Capitolio...

—Podemos parar un momento—me dice Caesar, con una mano me aprieta el hombro, en un gesto de apoyo.

—¿Queda algo más que hablar?—Estoy cansado, muy cansado, y la furia no se apaciguará hasta que libere un poco de energía.

—Pensaba preguntarte sobre la guerra. Pero si está demasiado alterado...

Mierda. Voy a pagar por esto. El alto al fuego es el motivo de esta entrevista para el Capitolio. No mi agenda personal de proteger a Katniss.

—Oh, no estoy demasiado alterado para contestar eso—me apresuro a contestarle. Respiro hondo antes de continuar: —Deseo que todos los que estén mirando, tanto los del Capitolio como los del lado rebelde, se detengan por sólo un momento y piensen acerca de lo que esta guerra podría significar. Para todos los seres humanos. Nosotros casi nos extinguimos por luchar unos contra otros antes. Ahora somos aún menos que entonces. Nuestras condiciones son más frágiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que queremos lograr? ¿Aniquilarnos completamente? En las esperanzas de… ¿qué? ¿De que alguna especie decente heredará los restos humeantes de la Tierra?

—Realmente no… No estoy seguro de que estoy siguiéndote…—dice Caesar.

—No podemos luchar los unos contra los otros, Caesar—le explico. —No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego. Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas… y me refiero a muy pronto, todo estará acabado, de todos modos.

—Así que… ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego? —me pregunta Caesar.

—Sí. Llamo a un alto al fuego—digo. Estoy agotado. Todo esto ya es cansador como para tenerlo que revivir frente a las cámaras frente a una entrevista. Me pregunto cómo afectará esto a Katniss. Supongo que no hay más que pueda hacer yo desde aquí. —Ahora, ¿por qué no llamas a los guardias para que me lleven de regreso a mi cuarto, así puedo construir otras cien casas de naipes?

—Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Entonces regresamos a nuestra programación regular—Caesar se gira hacia la cámara.

Las cámaras se apagan y se retiran. Caesar se despide y me parece ver tristeza en sus ojos, algo completamente nuevo en el alegre presentador. Siento que quiere decirme algo, pero dos agentes de paz se lo llevan rápidamente antes que pueda hacer más que dedicarme una triste sonrisa. Cuando éste sale del estudio me veo rodeado de un grupo de 5 agentes de paz.

Antes que pueda reaccionar, dos de ellos me levantan bruscamente del asiento y me tiran al suelo donde caigo sobre mi abdomen. Ellos aún me sujetan los brazos. Los otros tres agentes de paz, comienzan a golpearme. Patadas, combos y golpes con lo que se sienten como palos de algún tipo de metal no dejan libre a ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. El dolor se hace aún más patente cuando uno me patea con fuerza en la cara. Quedo viendo puntos negros por largo rato, hasta que de pronto todo se desvanece. Mi último pensamiento es el recuerdo de la panadería consumida por las llamas.

i El porqué pensé en una entrevista es claro al leer el capítulo. A mi mente vino "Entrevista con el vampiro" de Anne Rice... No es que diga que Caesar sea gay como los vampiros de esa saga. O tal vez sí.


	3. Como Hacer Cantar a un Avox

**III**

**Cómo hacer cantar a un avox**i**.**

Me despierto de nuevo en mi habitación—_celda_—completamente consciente del dolor que tengo en todo mi cuerpo. Incluso respirar me es dificultoso. Supongo que debo tener un par de costillas rotas. A pesar del dolor intento incorporarme, sólo para notar que vuelvo a estar amarrado a la camilla. Después de mi conversación con Snow, tras aceptar el pedir el alto al fuego, había podido levantarme de la cama y deambular por la habitación. Pero supongo que ese es un privilegio que perdí.

Angulo un poco mi cabeza para inspeccionar mi estado. Estoy mayormente cubierto por una especie de sabana, pero puedo ver mis brazos que están llenos de moretones, un salpicón de amarillo, rosa y morado en contraste con mi piel pálida. Sólo puedo imaginarme lo mal que se ve el resto de mi cuerpo, especialmente si se ve la mitad de mal de lo que se siente.

Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la dura superficie de la camilla. Esta no es como las cómodas camas del Centro de Entrenamiento o del Tren. Toda esta habitación parece encajar más en la pobreza del distrito 12 en lugar del capitolio, sólo la televisión demasiado lujosa para el resto. Miro el techo mientras trato de evocarla. Intento volver a vivir esos momentos felices que disfruté a su lado. A pesar de la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a ser de nosotros, de nuestras familias y seres queridos, al menos ella estaba a mi lado y aún quedaba por qué luchar.

Hoy todo es distinto. Mi familia y seres queridos están muertos como la mayoría del distrito. Y sino lo están, son traidores y es incierto qué será de ellos en el futuro. Sólo sé que Katniss está viva. No lo sé con seguridad, pero me intento convencer que así es, que no la dejarían morir pues es demasiado valiosa. No sólo para mí, sino para todo el país. Es claro el motivo por el que los rebeldes la quieren con ellos.

Aprieto los ojos e intento bloquear el presente, lleno de dolor e incertidumbre, viajar a una noche a su lado donde podía abrazarla y pretender que era sólo mía lejos de las cámaras, un día trabajando en el libro de plantas disfrutando el silencio, una tarde en el techo del centro de entrenamiento observando nuestro último atardecer...

Un grito desgarrador me saca de mis pensamientos. Escucho llantos ahogados y luego el sonido de una gran cantidad de agua cayendo al suelo. Vienen de la habitación continua. El sonido del agua vuelve y luego el golpe seco, agudo, sobre la piel. Tos. Tos y llanto. Risas. No comprendo, pero el conjunto me asusta. Me pregunto quién estará al lado.

—¡No me sacarán nada!—escucho una voz femenina gritar. De nuevo el golpe y el sonido del agua. Intento volver a escabullirme de la habitación en mis pensamientos. Pienso en el olor a pan recién horneado, el calor de la panadería, la sonrisa de mi padre... Y recuerdo el bombardeo, desesperación llena mi pecho sólo aumentando el dolor de mis costillas rotas.

Quisiera que me dieran morflina como al final de mis primeros juegos, cuando tuvieron que amputarme la pierna y podía simplemente desaparecer en la inconsciencia hasta reencontrarme con ella. Supongo que ese es otro privilegio que he perdido. Desean que sienta todo este dolor, además del que ya me han provocado al matar a mi familia y seres queridos. Pero no me han podido quitar a Katniss, que aunque esté lejos, está a salvo de sus garras. Y a ella me aferraré.

Debo dormirme en algún momento, pues el sonido de la puerta de metal abriéndose como por manos invisibles me saca de mi sopor. Veo entrar un grupo de agentes de paz. No, no son agentes de paz. El traje es similar, pero no tienen casco, sino una especie de sombrero de género que les cubre todo el rostro, dándoles aspecto de verdugos de blanco. Me pregunto si ven algo a través de esa tela.

Pero deben ver porque se acercan hacia mi cama. Con movimientos rápidos me liberan de los grilletes y me levantan de la camilla. Me empujan fuera de la habitación y me hacen entrar a otra a un par de metros de distancia. Es similar a mi habitación, pero más pequeña y oscura, con una sola silla en el medio como único mobiliario. Al sentarme en ella veo que estoy frente a un gran espejo. Miro a los hombres vestidos de verdugo que me trajeron, pero no puedo ver nada por la máscara que les cubre el rostro. De pronto una luz se enciende, al otro lado del espejo y noto que en realidad es una ventana. En ella hay una silla más grande que la mía, en la que está sentada una mujer pelirroja. Amarrada más bien, con correas que aseguran sus brazos, hombro y piernas a la silla. Sobre su cabeza hay un objeto metálico similar a un embudo. Nunca antes había visto un aparato así, pero su sola presencia me aterra.

Vuelvo mi atención a la mujer. La reconozco de inmediato. Es la Avox que nos atendía en el Centro de Entrenamiento, aquella que Katniss reconoció y que yo encubrí con que se parecía a Delly Cartwrigth. Su nombre es Lavinia. Lo sé porque muchas veces cuando aparecía en mi habitación se lo pregunté con mensajes escritos—en parte por consideración a que ella no puede hablar y en parte porque sospechaba que alguien podía escucharnos y castigarla—hasta que un día una nota apareció en mi almohada. Una nota con sólo esa palabra: Lavinia.

Pero Lavinia tiene el aspecto de haber vivido una pesadilla—lo que no ha de ser poco, considerando que el Capitolio ya le quitó la lengua—, con bolsas bajo los ojos, la piel marcada por golpes y su cabello sucio y enmarañado. Su mirada está fija en un punto en el suelo. La puerta del cuarto en que ella se encuentra se abre y veo entrar otro hombre enmascarado. Lavinia empieza a temblar al sentir su presencia.

Lo que ocurre a continuación no tiene sentido. El enmascarado empieza a gritarle a Lavinia que sabe que ella está involucrada con los rebeldes y que debe decirle todo lo que sabe o lo pagará caro. Es absurdo porque siendo Lavinia un avox, ella no puede contestarle más que sonidos guturales cuando él la golpea. Intento mirar hacia otro lado, pero uno de los enmascarados me agarra del cabello y me fuerza a mirar hacia Lavinia: —Pon atención, _chico amoroso_. El presidente Snow quiere que aprendas cómo tratamos a los que no cumplen con su deber de servir al Capitolio.

En ese instante, el enmascarado del otro lado del espejo camina detrás de la silla y se acerca a una palanca que no había notado antes. Entonces comprendo qué es lo que va a suceder. El enmascarado tira de la palanca y la silla se activa. Lavinia empieza a temblar, los ojos muy abiertos marcados por el dolor y el espanto. El enmascarado vuelve la palanca a su lugar y Lavinia cae hacia adelante, completamente lívida. Los enmascarados en mi habitación empiezan a murmurar entre sí, inquietos. Uno sale de la habitación antes de gritar:—¡Mierda, eso no se suponía que sucediera tan rápido!

Y comprendo. Me trajeron aquí para ser testigo de la tortura de Lavinia, pero en su lugar terminaron ejecutándola demasiado rápido. Decido que estos enmascarados son auténticos verdugos, puestos aquí para ejecutarnos y torturarnos según las órdenes del presidente. Me pregunto si alguno de ellos terminará también como avox producto de éste error.

Cuando veo al verdugo de la otra habitación desatar las correas de la silla y el cuerpo inerte de Lavinia caer al suelo no lamento su muerte. La envidio. Al menos ella ahora ya es libre.

El verdugo que salió de la habitación regresa dando zancadas y sin previo aviso me golpea en la cabeza.

Cuando recupero la consciencia estoy de nuevo en mi cuarto. Los verdugos ya están allí, llevando a rastras a un hombre pelirrojo que a penas se puede mantener de pie. Mi cama está ligeramente inclinada para que pueda ver, los grilletes en mis brazos y pies asegurándome firmemente contra ella. Uno de los verdugos le levanta la cara al hombre para que pueda verlo bien.

El hombre está severamente herido, con un ojo morado muy hinchado que parece deformarle la cara. El labio está partido y tiene sangre seca en su barbilla. La nariz está evidentemente rota y de un tamaño que no es natural, con la misma mezcla de colores que tienen mis brazos. Aún así puedo reconocer perfectamente el rostro y el cabello pelirrojo. Es Darius.

Abro la boca para decirle algo, pero me contengo. Él me mira con su ojo bueno y parece reconocerme, pero no hace ningún movimiento, quizás temiendo represalias. Miro a los verdugos ahora, pues ya no soporto mirar a Darius a la cara. Una cara que dice demasiado del dolor que ha estado sufriendo estos días en que yo sólo he sufrido una paliza.

—El presidente Snow tiene un mensaje para ti, Peeta Mellark—me dice el verdugo que estoy mirando. Su voz es grave y rasposa, como si hubiera estado gritando. Me gustaría poder ver su cara y sus gestos, pero su rostro está completamente cubierto. Sus manos toman algo de su cinturón en un movimiento rápido. Alcanzo a notar que es un filoso cuchillo antes que ocurra.

Todo se vuelve absurdo otra vez: Los verdugos instan a Darius a darles información sobre los rebeldes, información que probablemente no sabe y que aunque supiera no puede vocalizar. Cada vez que Darius les responde con algún sonido animalístico, el verdugo les responde cortándole un dedo. La sangre brota a pulsos regulares de cada uno de los muñones de sus dedos.

Los golpes se vuelven más fuertes, los gritos más burlescos, y los dedos más escasos a medida que las horas pasan. De pronto saca otro cuchillo más grande. No, no es un cuchillo. Casi parece una espada por el tamaño, pero es más pequeña, con la punta curva y gruesa. Es un machete.

Y entonces el machete se hunde en la piel de Darius, cortándole la mitad del brazo izquierdo en un movimiento rápido y fácil, demasiado fácil. El sonido gutural que emite no se parece a nada que haya escuchado antes, lo más cercano a un grito que puede hacer un avox supongo. El miembro cortado cae al suelo y una gran poza de sangre empieza a formarse a su alrededor, cayendo a intervalos irregulares.

Mis ojos intentan evitar los de Darius, seguro de que veré mi culpa reflejados en ellos. En su lugar veo el muñón de su brazo, como hipnotizado por la sangre que brota de él a borbotones. El machete vuelve a moverse, más lentamente esta vez, hundiéndose en su abdomen y dibujando una tenebrosa sonrisa roja. Los demás verdugos, sueltan a Darius, quien cae al suelo, lívido. La poza del suelo crece y crece. Lo dejan allí y salen por la puerta, dejándonos solos.

Me inclino un poco hacia el costado y vomito. Cuando miro a Darius, sus ojos están clavados en los míos. Se encuentra apoyado en la pared, sentado mientras con su única mano se aprieta la herida del abdomen, sin que esto haga ninguna diferencia en cuanto a la sangre que pierde. Pero sus ojos no me culpan como había pensado. Sus ojos muestran preocupación, tristeza, dolor. Siento nuevamente lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

Pasa largo rato, no sé si horas o minutos, hasta que sus ojos pierden brillo y su pecho deja de moverse frenéticamente tratando de entrar aire a sus pulmones, cuando su cuerpo deja de aferrarse a la vida. Y allí se queda, muerto frente a mí, con los ojos abiertos pero apagados aunque aún con esa mirada como diciéndome que de alguna forma teme más por lo que me sucederá a mí que por la muerte que acaba de llevárselo de este mundo.

Él, que según el estado deteriorado de su cuerpo debe haber llevado varios días siendo golpeado y torturado, que por intentar detener una injusticia terminó convertido en un Avox, que fue asesinado brutalmente frente a mis propios ojos. ¿Qué podrían hacerme ya que fuera un destino peor que el de Darius? ¿Qué pueden quitarme que ya no me hayan quitado?

Y es entonces que comprendo el mensaje de Snow. Nunca saldré de la arena. No realmente. Seguiré viendo morir a todos aquellos cercanos a mí y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

i El título original era "Cómo matar a un avox" al símil de "Cómo matar un ruiseñor", pero eso sería demasiado delatador de lo que sucede en el capítulo. Me gustó más, en contraste, la referencia de hacerlos cantar tanto por el aspecto figurativo de la expresión como por el hecho que no pueden hablar.


	4. El precio de la Victoria

**IV**

**El Precio de la Victoria.**

Debo desmayarme en algún momento porque cuando despierto el cuerpo de Darius ya no está, ni tampoco su sangre. Los verdugos han vuelto a entrar a mi cuerpo y me sacan de la camilla. Me empujan para que camine, pero mis piernas se sienten muy débiles no sé si por los días de inactividad o la falta de comida. O quizás es que ya no quiero moverme. No me importan sus golpes. El dolor me despierta momentáneamente del estupor en el que estoy.

No me doy cuenta cuando entro a otra habitación similar a la mía. Allí frente a mi se encuentra una mujer con la cabeza rapada, desmayada sobre una silla. El verdugo me tira al piso frente a ella y recién allí me percato de la cantidad de agua que hay derramada en él mezclada con el barro de las botas de los verdugos.

Uno de los verdugos se adelanta y golpea fuertemente a la mujer en la cara. Ella se despierta sobresaltada, pero verdadero terror se dibuja en su cara al verme a mí. Parece reconocerme, lo que no es raro considerando todas las veces que he salido en televisión. Pero algo en ella me es muy familiar.

—Hola, Peeta—me dice. Y entonces caigo en cuenta de quién es. —¡Cállate!—le grita el verdugo, volviendo a golpearle la cara. Johanna sólo escupe un poco de sangre de su boca y vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa triste. —No es para nada un gusto verte aquí—me dice casi con ternura.

Su valentía me da fuerzas para hablar. Me incorporo un poco, sin pararme del todo pues no sé si mis piernas me aguantarán. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo mensaje del presidente Snow?—le digo al verdugo. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Johanna sonreír maliciosamente ante mi temerario comentario.

La bota del verdugo a mi izquierda conecta con el lado de mi cara y me hace perder el equilibrio. Termino con todo mi cuerpo en la poza de barro de los pies de Johanna. Antes que pueda incorporarme por mi cuenta, dos verdugos me levantan tomándome por las axilas y me empujan contra la pared, golpeándome la cabeza. La vista se me nubla por un minuto, pero fijo mi mirada en Johanna, quien ahora mira al piso con una mezcla de pánico y resignación.

—Es bueno que veas con tus propios ojos qué es lo que hacemos con los rebeldes—dice el verdugo al lado de Johanna, tomándola del cuello y estrellándola contra uno de los muros. —Para que sepas lo que le espera a tu esposa.

Luego de esto, procede a golpearla una y otra vez, pateándola en el suelo cada vez que ella se cae. Todo lo que llena mi mente son los sonidos de los golpes y los gemidos y gritos de Johanna. Los otros dos verdugos me sostienen firmemente contra el muro, como si temieran que fuera ir a ayudarla. La verdad es que me siento tan lívido que no creo que podría aunque quisiera. Sigo esperando que le rompa el cuello o saque un machete, como hizo con Darius. Pero nunca lo hace.

En vez de eso, un grupo de verdugos traen una enorme vasija. Al colocarla frente a la silla de Johanna, una gran cantidad de agua cae al piso. Miro a Johanna confundido, pero ella no me está mirando a mí. Está mirando la vasija con cara de terror. Los verdugos se ríen, al parecer notando su cambio de actitud.

—¡Vamos, vencedora!—se burla uno de ellos apretándole el cuello con brusquedad. La cara de Johanna se contorsiona de dolor. —¿Dónde quedó la valentía? ¡Es sólo un poco de agua!

Más risas.

—Quizás ahora si hables—le dice otro. Johanna lo mira desafiante. Eso calla las risas, pero en su lugar los verdugos se vuelven a poner agresivos.

El verdugo que tenía su mano en el cuello de Johanna la inclina súbitamente contra el agua y le sumerge toda la cabeza en ella. El resto su cuerpo se agita, intentando luchar contra la falta de aire pero sin lograr nada. Cuando los movimientos se vuelven más erráticos el verdugo la levanta y Johanna toma una gran bocanada de aire para luego toser por largo rato.

Los verdugos vuelven a reírse.

Ahora comprendo por qué el piso estaba lleno de agua. Comprendo los gritos y los sonidos de chapoteo. Así es como la torturan para intentar sacarle información de los rebeldes. Recuerdo de las imágenes que me mostraron que Johanna le sacó el localizador a Katniss del brazo. Son imágenes incriminadoras. Es más que clara su asociación con los rebeldes. Vuelvo a preguntarme porqué sigue viva.

—¿Qué tal ahora, vencedora?—le grita el verdugo aún con la mano en su cuello. —¿Vas a hablar o tienes sed todavía?

—Quizás necesita un poco de energía—le dice otro de los verdugos. Risas.

El verdugo retrocede entonces y otro se acerca con un aparato pequeño, no más grande que una hogaza de pan. Los ojos se Johanna se abren más de pánico. Esto sólo aumenta las risas.

Miro el aparato con más detenimiento. Es metálico, con dos puntas como dientes sobresaliendo. En cuanto los dientes del aparato tocan a Johanna en el abdomen, ella se retuerce. Su cara se deforma en una mueca de dolor, sus brazos y piernas, todo su cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente. El grito que sale de su garganta me perfora los oídos y los siento desgarrarme por dentro, alojarse dentro mío para siempre.

El verdugo retrocede y el cuerpo de Johanna cae hacia adelante. El primer verdugo vuelve a tomarla del cuello con fuerza, estirándole la piel al máximo. —¡Escupe lo que sabes!—le grita al oído.

Johanna se sobresalta un segundo y luego lo mira. Abre la boca. _Va a hablar_, me digo. Pero no la juzgo. Sé que esta tortura lleva demasiado y que cualquier persona habría cedido hace tiempo.

Pero no. Johanna abre la boca y le lanza un gran escupitajo a la cara—o más bien la máscara—del verdugo. La respuesta no se hace esperar. Una gran patada la bota de la silla y la tira al otro lado de la celda, arrastrándola por el piso mojado. Ella tose en el suelo un momento antes que otro de los verdugos la vuelva a levantar del brazo y a sentar en la silla.

Esta vez no le dan la oportunidad de hablar antes de sumergirla en la gran vasija de agua. Al sacarla sólo la dejan toser un par de veces antes de volverla a sumergir. La segunda vez que la sacan la tos persiste, pero sus ojos se cierran solos, como si a penas pudiera mantenerse despierta.

El verdugo del aparato eléctrico decide que necesita más energía y la vuelve a electrocutar. Al soltarla de la descarga, la golpea en la cara con la parte de atrás del aparato rompiéndole el labio. Un hilo de sangre cae por su barbilla a la vez que su cabeza cae finalmente sobre su pecho, inconsciente.

Siento un gusto amargo en mi boca.

Eventualmente me llevan a mi habitación. No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene Johanna que la mantienen con vida, torturándola? ¿Cuál es la conexión con Katniss? La televisión se enciende y de pronto la veo. Mis ojos se abren, sorprendidos. No son imágenes de la arena del vasallaje ni ninguna imagen previa. Es ella en un traje oscuro, luchando con otros rebeldes, con Gale. ¡Son imágenes recientes! ¡Está viva!

No pongo demasiado atención a lo que dice ni a lo que sucede. No puedo hacerlo. Mi mente está demasiado absorta en la noticia de que está viva, pero colaborando con los rebeldes. La tranquilidad de saber que está a salvo se desvanece al darme cuenta que realmente no lo está. Los rebeldes la están usando en el campo de batalla, donde puede ser blanco fácil para cualquier agente de paz. Pueden matarla en batalla o peor capturarla.

Y entonces estaría en las manos de Snow, como Johanna, como yo.

De pronto comprendo el mensaje de Snow sobre Katniss y a la vez la mirada de Darius antes de morir. El destino de Katniss, como el de Johanna, no será una muerte rápida. Ha hecho demasiado para recibir algo tan misericordioso de parte del Capitolio. No, para ella han de tener algo especial planeado. Algo peor que la muerte. Eso es lo que me quería decir Darius. Porque ese futuro no sólo está reservado para ella. Y nos harán desear haber muerto.

Tienen un infierno especial preparado para nosotros.


	5. La Amenaza Rebelde

**V**

**La Amenaza Rebelde**i**.**

Estoy nuevamente en el escenario, esperando una nueva entrevista. No hay rastro visible de las heridas que hay en mi cuerpo, pero puedo sentirlas allí a cada movimiento que hago. El maquillaje intenta ocultar las marcas de la falta de sueño, pero no pueden esconder el deterioro de mi estado físico. Los días sin comer me han hecho perder rápidamente el peso ganado antes de entrar a la arena.

No puedo dejar de pensar en el mensaje de Snow. Nadie me ha dicho qué esperan de mí en esta nueva entrevista, pero es bastante claro que tiene que ver con su mensaje. Han pasado días desde éste—imposible saber cuántos encerrado en mi celda sin un rayo de sol que me oriente sobre el momento del día—y no he vuelto a ser molestado por los verdugos. Pero a través de las paredes, los gritos de Johanna me indican que para ella la historia es completamente distinta.

Me pregunto qué tan segura estará Katniss con los rebeldes. La han puesto en el campo de batalla, donde las cámaras muestran su siempre impresionante habilidad con el arco y la flecha, pero dudo de las verdaderas intenciones tras este movimiento. ¿La estarán poniendo en peligro con la esperanza de que realmente muera? ¿De obtener una mártir de la rebelión y con esto lograr aún más apoyo para el lado rebelde?

Siento que conozco lo suficiente a Katniss como para saber que ella está participando en esto voluntariamente. El fuego de sus ojos al expresarse no es algo que a ella le sea posible fingir. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella, su autenticidad. Aún así me pregunto cuál es el motivo. Sé que siempre ha odiado las cámaras y el haber podido escapar del Capitolio suena como la oportunidad perfecta para no volver a exponerse a ellas. _¿Por qué participar de la propaganda rebelde entonces?_

¿Y quiénes son estos rebeldes? Lo poco que sé de ellos no me agrada, a pesar de que estén en contra del Capitolio como nosotros. Ni siquiera me siento molestos con el hecho de haber esperado a que estuviéramos en televisión nacional en medio del Vasallaje para rescatar a Katniss y a los demás o que nos dejaran atrás a Johanna y a mi. Es la forma obvia en que están usando a la personalidad pública de Katniss para su propio beneficio, con lo que a mi parecer es un completo descuido de su seguridad.

Katniss siempre ha sido valiente y luchadora, cualidades que he admirado en ella por años, pero nunca ha sido imprudente. ¿Tendrán los rebeldes sobre ella poder para hacerla tomar estas decisiones? ¿Se habrá librado de las garras del Capitolio para caer en manos de gente igual de calculadora y sedienta de poder? ¿Quienes son estas personas del distrito 13, capaces de permanecer ocultas por 75 años?

Las preguntas se arremolinan en mi mente a un ritmo vertiginoso. Intento pensar en la mejor forma de ayudarla, pese a lo poco que puedo hacer desde tan lejos. _¿Sabrá ella del peligro que corre?_ Es la última pregunta que logro hacerme. Ya no hay respuestas. Mi mente está en blanco mientras espero que llegue Caesar, quien nuevamente es escoltado por agentes de paz.

—Hola, Peeta—me dice. Yo sólo lo miro. Me sorprende la preocupación que veo en su rostro. No me doy ni cuenta cuando empiezan a funcionar las cámaras. Caesar me habla de cosas sin importancia y yo le contesto con algo de facilidad, pero estoy bastante distraído. Esta farsa de todo está bien me resulta cansadora. Las imágenes del sufrimiento humano que he presenciado estos días me acosan sin tregua. Eventualmente, llegamos al motivo de la entrevista: Katniss.

—¿Que opinas de que Katniss esté grabando propaganda con los rebeldes?—me dice cautelosamente. Creo que teme que vuelva a sobresaltarme como en la entrevista anterior. Supongo que no sabe lo difícil que me sería en este momento tan solo levantarme de la silla.

—La están usando, obviamente—me apresuro a decirle. —Para motivar a los rebeldes. Dudo que ella realmente sepa lo que está sucediendo en la guerra. Lo que está en juego.

_Su vida, lo único que importa realmente. _

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirle?—me pregunta Caesar. Creo que aunque tuviera la oportunidad, es decir, si no estuviera el estudio lleno de agentes de paz, nunca podría agradecerle por siempre hacerme las preguntas correctas, por llevarme justamente por los caminos que necesito ir. Casi como si supiera lo que deseo decirle a Panem: mi amor por Katniss, nuestro falso matrimonio e hijo, mi advertencia sobre los rebeldes.

—Sí, lo hay—digo y me giro hacia la cámara. La miro directamente, intentando comunicarme con ella. Intentando decirle el peligro en el que está. —Que no te engañen, Katniss. Piensa por ti misma. Te han convertido en un arma que puede ser usada en la destrucción de la humanidad. Si tienes alguna influencia, úsala para detener esto. Úsala para detener la guerra antes que sea muy tarde. Pregúntate, ¿de verdad confías en la gente con quienes estás trabajando? ¿De verdad sabes lo que está sucediendo? Y si no lo sabes, descúbrelo.

Me quedo mirando la cámara bastante rato. No me doy cuenta cuando se llevan a Caesar, ni cuando me levantan de la silla para llevarme a mi celda de nuevo. Me pregunto si servirá de algo lo que he hecho. O si sólo lo habré empeorado para ambos. Quizás poner a Katniss en contra de los rebeldes no sea tan buena idea, considerando que son los únicos aliados que tiene. Quizás mis motivos en minar esa confianza no son tan puros como el solo intentar protegerla.

_Ella está bien, a salvo, con Gale, mientras yo estoy aquí sólo, a merced del Capitolio._ Al momento en que me doy cuenta de esto ya estoy en mi celda. Uno de los verdugos me empuja contra la pared, me caigo sin ninguna resistencia al suelo. Estoy demasiado débil por el esfuerzo mental de soportar todo lo que he visto y por la falta de adecuada nutrición y poco movimiento.

—¡Pobre excusa de mocoso!—dice un verdugo. —Hasta esa niñita podría terminar contigo.

No comprendo todo lo que me hablan, pero sí comprendo los golpes con barras de metal y puños, las patadas y los empujones. —¿Dónde está el amor de tu vida ahora, rubiecito?

Todos se ríen. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. —Si le importaras tanto te habría incluido en su plan de escape—agrega otro. —En su lugar sólo te usó para mantenerla viva, para obtener patrocinadores.

—¡Que vencedor más patético!—se burla una voz femenina. La barra de metal me golpea en el abdomen, sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones. Uno de los verdugos me patea en la cara.

—Ni siquiera tienes información para nosotros. Si no fuera por orden de Snow te cortaríamos igual que a ese rojo.

Lo último que recuerdo es la barra de metal golpeándome en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Al despertarme estoy en mi camilla, los grilletes asegurando mis extremidades. Los verdugos me rodean susurrando por lo bajo, pero aunque pudiera no me interesa saber cuál es la próxima tortura que me tienen preparada. Veo a uno de ellos acercárseme con una aguja. Muevo un poco el brazo en rechazo al sentir el pinchazo, pero éste responde sujetándolo más firmemente contra la camilla.

Siento el líquido entrar por la vena de mi brazo, frío en contraste con mi sangre. Frío y doloroso, quemando por dentro mis venas. Casi instantáneamente empiezo a sentirme mareado. Conozco esta sensación, pero mi mente está demasiado nublada para poder evocar el recuerdo. Sólo sé que no es bueno.

De pronto ante mi aparece ella, en su traje negro de batalla con el arco y las flechas en la espalda. Me mira, seria. Ella no debe estar aquí, los verdugos la verán y la capturarán, para torturarla como a Johanna y a mí. Antes que pueda evitarlo la llamo: —¡Katniss!

Esto parece despertarla, saca una flecha y me apunta con ella. —¡Katniss, no! ¡Soy yo! —le digo nervioso al ver que me va a disparar. Cierro los ojos al ver que suelta la flecha, pero ésta nunca me toca. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir la veo en el bosque, afuera del distrito. Se ve tranquila en el bosque, con su trenza danzando sobre su hombro. La veo cruzar la reja que separa al bosque del distrito. Y entonces lo noto a él. Gale. La toma entre sus brazos y la besa. No puedo respirar. Siento como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre mi pecho.

Ella me mira nuevamente. Sus ojos son rojos, como los de una bestia. Se está riendo, con una risa que no es humana. Se está burlando de mí. —No puedo creer que creyeras que podría sentir algo por ti. No puedo creer que pudiera engañarte tantas veces.

—¿Katniss?—me voz no parece mi voz. Ella se transforma frente a mis ojos. Sus rasgos se agudizan, sólo los ojos rojos permaneciendo intactos. Se llena de pelo, se levanta sobre cuatro patas, mostrándome sus dientes filosos. Se me acerca lentamente. Está tan cerca mío que puedo sentir su aliento, su respiración ligeramente acelerada por el entusiasmo de la matanza. Abre la boca y veo salir de ellas mil rastrevíspulas que me persiguen por el bosque. Corro y corro, pero me siguen, me pican. Me duele y me hace ir más lento. Ella me está siguiendo. Siento su presencia.

Intento huir, pero tropiezo con un tronco. Ella se abalanza sobre mí y sonríe. Se gira y me clava los dientes en la pierna. La destroza frente a mis ojos. Mis gritos lo envuelven todo y sólo logro ver sangre. Ella está sobre mi nuevamente, mi propia sangre goteando desde su boca. Es humana otra vez. Se está riendo cuando se inclina a besarme y escucho los vítores. Es todo un acto, es todo para las cámaras.

Se levanta y me deja allí, saboreando mi propia sangre. Detrás de ella está Gale, que me mira con desprecio. Ella se gira hacia él y lo abraza, sin dejar de mirarme. Gale la besa y ella me mira, riéndose en silencio. Le besa el cuello, la toma entre sus brazos y la hace suya allí mismo frente a mí.

Cuando me despierto estoy solo de nuevo. No comprendo inmediatamente donde estoy. Me siento tan cansado y confundido. Poco a poco recuerdo que estoy en mi celda. La televisión está encendida mostrando una y otra vez un video de Gale besando a Katniss. Las imágenes de Katniss intentando atacarme y transformándose en un muto me asaltan de pronto. Entiendo de pronto que nada de eso fue real. _Katniss me contó de ese beso_, me digo. Pero la imagen es dolorosa y en mi mente no logro empujar aquellas de Gale y Katniss riéndose de mi y teniendo sexo en medio del bosque.

De pronto, siento un ruido y veo que hay una aguja en mi brazo unida a un cilindro lleno de una sustancia brillante. Como si la hubiera activado veo al émbolo moverse y al líquido ingresar en mis venas. No bien entra la sustancia en mi organismo, me siento desvanecer nuevamente.

Estoy descansando en la pradera, disfrutando de las plantas y el sonido de los sinsajos. Se hace de noche de pronto, aunque sé que no ha de ser más de mediodía. Me levanto y me apoyo contra un árbol. Escucho risas, pero no sé de donde vienen. Hay un zumbido que se acerca y se aleja. Miro hacia arriba y la veo, agazapada en el árbol. Me mira justo antes de soltarlo. Un enorme panal cae al suelo a mi lado y se rompe, liberando cientos de rastrevíspulas que me persiguen buscando venganza.

Me tiro al lago esperando huir de las rastrevíspulas. Pero no puedo huir de ella. No sé nadar. Ella me rodea como si fuera un animal marino. Me envuelve con su brazos. No, no son brazos. Me mira con sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa no humana, con dientes filosos y mortíferos. Me besa. No, me muerde. Vuelvo a sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre. Ella se ríe y yo intento zafarme de su abrazo. Forcejeo pero ella es más fuerte.

Me estoy ahogando, no puedo respirar. De pronto estoy libre, corriendo por el bosque de nuevo. La siento cerca. Viene por mí. A mi alrededor los árboles se cruzan, cerrándome el paso. Los vítores del público son ensordecedores. Debe estar cerca, por eso el entusiasmo. Debe faltar poco para que me mate.

Está frente a mí, apuntándome con el arco. Su flecha vuela por los aires y se clava en mi pierna. Grito de dolor. Hay demasiada sangre. Ella está tan cerca, cuando la veo tomar la flecha con sus manos y retorcer la flecha. Vuelvo a gritar y veo en su cara el placer que le produce mi sufrimiento.

Me caigo al suelo, retorciéndome de dolor. Entonces la veo sacar el machete. Grito, pidiendo ayuda, pero en respuesta sólo escucho al público de Capitolio. Ella sonríe maliciosamente. Con su pie aprieta la flecha un poco más contra mi carne. El dolor hace que me salten las lágrimas. —¡Por favor, Katniss! ¡Yo te amo! —le ruego. Las risas del público lo envuelven todo. Sin previo aviso levanta el machete y los clava en mi pierna. El dolor me hace perder el conocimiento.

Me despierto con un gran dolor en la pierna. Levanto un poco mi cabeza y veo que no está allí. _No, porque perdí la pierna en los primeros juegos_, me digo. _¿En los primeros juegos? Sí, Katniss me la cortó._ El recuerdo me acelera el corazón. ¿Dónde está ella?

Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no fue así. Intento recordar cómo perdí la pierna, pero sólo recuerdo a Katniss mordiéndola. _No, algo no está bien_, me digo.

La entrada de los verdugos me saca de mis pensamientos. Entran con una mujer morena a rastras, como hicieron hace tiempo con Darius. ¿Hace cuanto habrá sido eso? No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dormido o despierto.

Veo el líquido entrar nuevamente en mis venas y todo se vuelve confuso otra vez. Miro a la mujer y veo que es la avox pelirroja que nos atendía en el centro de entrenamiento. Ella me mira y parece reconocerme. La avox intenta pedirme ayuda, pero no puede. Katniss le ha cortado la lengua y me la muestra entre sus manos. Le grito que pare, pero no me hace caso. El público del capitolio se ríe. Ella se lanza contra ella, quien no intenta defenderse, sino que sólo me mira, implorándome ayuda. Le clava los dientes en el cuello y tira de la carne, desgarrándola completa. La sangre le resbala por la barbilla cuando me mira.

Con sus garras, empieza a dibujarle horribles cortes en su piel desnuda, mutilándola lentamente. La pelirroja emite el mismo sonido gutural que Darius hizo, ese ruido que intenta ser un grito sin lograrlo. Katniss no rompe nunca el contacto visual conmigo mientras la mutila, disfrutando cada sollozo, cada gota de sangre. De pronto una de sus garras se clava en su pecho y urgetea dentro, la sangre emanando furiosamente. Me mira triunfante de pronto y entonces me lo muestra. Es su corazón. Miro a la mujer, que está en el suelo, muerta, una perpetua cara de terror dibujada.

Miro a Katniss, quien me mira expectante. Le grito que se detenga, que es un monstruo, un muto, que vengaré la muerte de todos a quienes ha asesinado. De pronto el público me aplaude, se ríen comigo. Y ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

Nota: Le hice un par de modificaciones al principio del capítulo. Además sé que pareciera que maté a Lavinia dos veces, pero si se fijan bien, la segunda es una alucinación.

i La Amenaza Fantasma ha de ser la peor película de Star Wars, pero la premisa es similar: un inocente niño con mucho futuro que sabemos se transformará en un monstruo... Lo bueno es que al final encontrará la redención.


	6. El Efecto Rastrevíspula

**VI**

**El Efecto Rastrevíspula****.**

Me despierto nervioso. Miro a mi alrededor buscando si hay alguien más en mi celda, pero estoy solo. Respiro tranquilo un segundo. Miro el techo por largo rato, disfrutando del silencio, del momento de descanso. Cuando la puerta de metal de mi celda se abre, no me volteo a mirar. Si vienen a matarme que lo hagan de una vez.

Siento las manos de los verdugos, soltándome de los grilletes de mi camilla y llevándome a rastras. No me doy cuenta de la distancia que recorremos ni de la gente que pasamos. Sólo pongo atención cuando veo un arma apuntándome el rostro. _Bueno, supongo que ahora viene la ejecución_, pienso.

Pero no, un par de hombrecitos de colores me empiezan a explicar las cosas que tengo que decir. No comprendo inicialmente. Me cuesta mucho poner atención. Creo que el arma que me apunta está aquí para motivarme. Supongo que no se han dado cuenta lo poco que me interesa estar vivo, que ya no me queda nadie por quien seguir aquí.

Me enseñan finalmente una pantalla en la que podré leer las cosas que debo decir. Acabo de comprender que volveré a salir en televisión nacional. Me aplican maquillaje y me arreglan el cabello. Me pregunto si será suficiente para cubrir las marcas de las torturas de Katniss. Aunque supongo que sí, la mayoría son internas.

Espero que aparezca Caesar, pero en su lugar es el presidente en persona quien aparece frente a mí. El perfume a rosas me produce asco, pero me refreno de vomitar. Escucho algo sobre que el anuncio será en vivo y que más me vale hacerlo bien, sin equivocarme. Noto que hay un mapa de Panem, idéntico al que los hombrecitos de colores me mostraron antes. El himno suena y las cámaras empiezan a funcionar.

Snow habla primero y luego es mi turno. Empiezo a leer lo que dice la pantalla. Es un discurso sobre la necesidad del alto al fuego y los daños en la infraestrutura de varios distritos, que van iluminándose en el mapa a medida que habla. Miro el monitor entre medio que hablo. No me reconozco.

De pronto, la imagen se distorsiona y aparece Katniss en la panadería, o más bien en los restos de ella. Algo está hablando, pero no logro escuchar por encima del golpeteo de mi corazón.

_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace ella allí? _De pronto recuerdo que ella no está en el Capitolio, sino en el distrito 13 con los rebeldes. Alguien me lo dijo hace tiempo, pero me parece casi un sueño.

El hombre del arma me urge a seguir. Continúo hablando del bombardeo de una planta de purificación de agua. A mitad del discurso, la imagen del monitor vuelve a distorsionarse. Esta vez veo un hombre de cabello color bronce que me es conocido... Finnick Odair. Aparece un par de segundos y desaparece.

A partir de allí todo se vuelve aún más confuso. Intento seguir hablando, pero eventualmente me rindo pues cada vez que intento continuar con el discurso preparado la imagen es tomada por la imágenes de los rebeldes. Escucho que gritan en el set. Escucho la voz autoritaria de Snow ordenando recuperar la transmisión, pero no logran mantenerla por más de cinco a diez segundos. En lugar de la imagen del presidente Snow y yo con el mapa de fondo, ahora miro el sello del Capitolio en el monitor.

Estoy confundido y extremadamente cansado. Miro al suelo, esperando que solucionen este problema para poder terminar con esto y poder volver a mi celda. Al menos allí no debo estar de pie, ni fingir frente a las cámaras.

El presidente le susurra a uno de sus asesores algo sobre iniciar el ataque de inmediato. Levanto la vista sorprendido. Veo en su rostro la necesidad de venganza por lo mal que ha quedado frente al país al no poder controlar su propia transmisión. Pese a lo confundido que me tiene el caos, sé lo que eso significa. Represalias contra el distrito 13. Donde está Katniss.

Sin previo aviso, volvemos a aparecer en los monitores. En el set todo es un desorden, muchos siguen gritando al parecer sin darse cuenta de que estamos nuevamente al aire. Es el presidente Snow el que da un paso adelante y se dirige al país, explicando que los rebeldes habrían interceptado la diseminación de información incriminadora para ellos. Continúa hablando un rato, pero cada vez me cuesta más mantenerme atento.

No sé qué hacer. Siento miedo. Un nuevo bombardeo como el que arrasó con el distrito 12 podría ahora llevarse también a Katniss. _¿Debería importarme eso? ¿No sería algo bueno que muriera?_

—¿Algún mensaje de despedida para Katniss Everdeen?—escucho de pronto. El presidente Snow me habla y me cuesta creer que no está leyendo mis pensamientos. Especialmente con esas palabras. _Un mensaje de despedida._ Es casi como que me estuviera diciendo abiertamente sus planes de atacar al distrito 13 y deshacerse por fin de ella. Lo miro y debo hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar.

—Katniss... ¿Cómo piensas que esto va a terminar? ¿Qué va a quedar? Nadie está salvo. Ni en el capitolio. Ni en los distritos. Y tú... en el trece...—Debo respirar profundo. _Tengo un mensaje de despedida_, pienso. No sé qué estoy haciendo ni por qué, pero algo dentro de mí grita que debo decirlo antes... no sé de qué, pero antes... —¡Muerta para mañana!

Escucho la orden de Snow de cortar la transmisión, o al menos eso creo que es. Logro ver que la imagen vuelve a distorsionarse cuando el puño de uno de los agentes de paz conecta con mi rostro. Intento decir algo más, avisarle del ataque, asegurarme que entienda pero el caos es inmenso. Alguien empuja la cámara que cae al suelo. Los agentes de paz arremeten contra mí.

Intento zafarme de ellos con una fuerza que no pensaba que todavía tenía. Intento gritar, advertirles. No quiero más bombas, no quiero más muertes. Debo detenerlos de alguna forma.

Los puños, patadas y golpes me reducen en el piso. Y vuelvo a saborear mi propia sangre antes que todo se vuelva negro.

_  
Nota: Pequeña modificación en Capítulo anterior (principalmente al principio)

i En el Efecto Mariposa cualquier cambio pequeño en el pasado puede provocar prácticamente un universo alterno en nuestro presente. Al igual que alterar los recuerdos y la percepción de una persona harían con su comportamiento y sus sentimientos.


	7. Trece

**VII**

**Trece****.**

Duermo y despierto a intervalos irregulares. Katniss va y viene, asesinando a los demás tributos, siempre mirándome como prometiéndome que yo seré el siguiente. No se detiene con los tributos de los juegos. Logra escapar de la arena y ataca a la gente del distrito. Mis amigos gritan, pidiéndome ayuda, pero no logro ayudarlos. Tengo que hacer algo, actuar primero. Matarla a ella antes que mate a los demás.

Estoy en la panadería, hay demasiado sol para poder ver claramente. Mi padre está sacando el pan del horno. Escucho a mi madre conversando con un cliente. No puedo moverme, tengo miedo de hacerlo. La siento detrás mío. Escucho su respiración agitada. Está esperando para cazarnos.

De pronto hay un silencio y escucho las bombas. Todo es fuego a mi alrededor. Quiero ir a ayudar a mi padre pero aún no puedo moverme. De entre las llamas se levanta ella, con su figura mitad-humana mitad-bestia, y embiste a mi padre. La veo destrozarlo con sus propias garras y dientes. Dejo escapar un sollozo y entonces me ve. Corre hacia mi y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos antes que su poderosa mandíbula haga contacto con mi pecho. Ya no hay corazón que destrozar.

No estoy seguro cuándo estoy despierto y cuándo estoy dormido. Lo único constante es Katniss y su amenaza de matarme. Soy el único que queda. Pero cada vez que me atrapa logro huir. La mayoría de las veces porque no está realmente allí.

Estoy despierto cuando todo se vuelve oscuro. La televisión, que no me había percatado que estaba viendo, se apaga bruscamente. Uno de los verdugos—o eso intuyo por el sonido de sus botas—entra en mi celda. Supongo que no hay electricidad porque debe abrir la puerta de metal con sus propias manos y recién me percato de lo pesada que ha de ser.

A través de la tenue luz del pasillo logro verlo entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Trae una luz fluorescente en su mano. _¿Qué estará sucediendo?_ Él no me dice nada, ni tampoco puedo averiguar lo que piensa, con su cara completamente cubierta. Ahora más que nunca me pregunto si ve algo con esa cosa.

No pasa mucho rato cuando empiezo a sentir un olor dulzón. El verdugo lo ha de sentir también porque empieza a buscar la fuente alrededor de la habitación. Se detiene con la cabeza inclinada hacia el techo. Lo veo intentar moverse hacia la puerta pero pronto se cae al suelo. _¿Qué está pasando?_

Me siento muy cansado, los ojos se me cierran por momentos más largos cada vez. Escucho gritos a lo lejos, pero el sonido me es completamente indiferente. Me entrego a la sensación, esperando que no venga Katniss a acosarme en mis sueños.

Estoy entre dormido y despierto. Quizás estoy soñando aún. Escucho gemidos. Intento abrir los ojos, pero mi vista está nublada. Logro ver una figura a mi lado; una mujer muy golpeada, cabeza rapada, muy delgada. Ella me está mirando y siento que se inclina hacia mí, pero mis ojos se cierran otra vez.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy en un lugar desconocido. La camilla es similar a la de mi celda, pero no tiene grilletes que amarren mis extremidades evitando que me mueva. Y el resto de la habitación es completamente distinta. El color de las paredes es gris y las luces son muy pálidas, como las luces de emergencia del pasillo afuera de mi celda.

_¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Nos habrán movido a nuevas celdas? ¿Por qué no estoy amarrado? ¿Tendré otra entrevista?_ No pensé que querrían otra luego del fiasco de la transmisión en vivo... Quizás finalmente me matarán y lo harán en televisión nacional. Una nueva versión de los juegos del hambre.

Hay un par de hombrecitos grises revoloteando cerca mío. Se ven demasiado serios para ser del Capitolio, lo que me pone nervioso. _¿Quién es esta gente?_

Uno de los hombrecitos se acerca a mí al ver que estoy despierto y le dice algo al otro hombre. Está hablando, pero no puedo entenderle claramente lo que quiere decirme. Lo miro y por su expresión creo que es capaz de leer la confusión en mis ojos.

_No tienen máscara_, me digo. Acabo de darme cuenta que éstos no son verdugos. No son agentes de paz. A juzgar por sus ropas parecen médicos. _¿Estoy enfermo?_ La verdad es que es refrescante poder verle la cara a la persona que tienes en frente, sin importar quienes sean.

Uno de los hombrecitos saca una linterna y me toca la frente. Retrocedo instintivamente antes de entender que quiere verme los ojos. Se detiene un momento y luego repite el movimiento más lentamente, con precaución, levantándome un poco los párpados y cegándome un poco con la luz de su linterna. La mano que tenía en mi frente se mueve hacia mi costado y siento el chasquido de sus dedos, lo que me hace saltar.

En ese momento es que me doy cuenta de los sonidos a mi alrededor. Los hombrecitos grises están conversando, algunos se acercan a mirar lo que hace el hombrecito que me miró los ojos. Dejo de ponerle atención y miro la habitación en la que estoy.

El cuarto es más grande que mi celda, pero se encentra prácticamente vacío, con la excepción de mi camilla justo al medio y un par de muebles llenos de algodones, botellas y jeringas. No tiene televisión. En su lugar veo un gran espejo justo frente a mi camilla. —Hola, Peeta Mellark—me dice el hombrecito de la linterna, pero yo no lo miro.

—¿Dónde estoy?—le pregunto. —En el distrito 13—me responde simple y llanamente, como si eso tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. No lo tiene.

Lo miro confundido. Siento su mano en mi muñeca, apretando un punto con dos de sus dedos. Su rostro se ve sereno. —¿Dónde estoy?—le repito. Me mira a los ojos como si fuera un chico de 5 años.

—En el distrito 13. Un equipo rebelde fue a rescatarte de la prisión del Capitolio donde te encontrabas.

No entiendo nada. No puedo estar en el distrito 13. El Capitolio bombardeó el distrito 13. No puede ser cierto. Además, no quiero estar en el distrito 13. Si estoy allí significa que estoy en grave peligro, porque estaría a merced de ella.

La puerta se abre y siento que todo el aire sale de mis pulmones.

Allí, frente a mí, está Katniss Everdeen. Me mira con sus ojos grises—_¿no eran rojos?_—y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. No puedo ver sus filosos colmillo aún, pero no es necesario. Me encontró. Y viene a matarme.

Pero yo voy a actuar primero. Voy a vengar a mi padre.

Hago a un lado a los hombrecillos grises y me levanto de la camilla. La veo correr hacia mi con los brazos abiertos. No debo dejar que me atrape esta vez. No creo que pueda sobrevivir si se transforma. Debo actuar antes.

Mis manos se cierran en su cuello en cuanto la alcanzo. La aprieto firme, con toda la fuerza que me permiten mis músculos emaciados. La siento retorcerse en mis brazos, pero no me dejo engañar. Ella vino a matarme.

No le daré esa satisfacción.

De pronto un gran puño conecta con mi rostro y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Trece: Esta es una película desgarradora sobre autoagresión, consumo de drogas y perderse a uno mismo que si no han visto deben verla. Además es el número del distrito cabecilla rebelde. Nah!


	8. Mentiroso, mentiroso

**VIII**

**Mentiroso, Mentiroso****.**

Cuando me despierto, vuelvo a estar amarrado. Pero no son grilletes esta vez sino correas, alrededor de mis hombros, mi pelvis y mis piernas, que me mantienen en mi camilla. Los doctores están allí aún, pero no hay rastro de Katniss. Respiro tranquilo.

Pero mi calma dura poco. Así de amarrado no podría defenderme y sería una presa fácil.

Los doctores me hablan, intentan explicarme que estoy en el distrito 13, del plan para sacarnos de la prisión del Capitolio a Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta y a mí. No entiendo nada. No conozco a esta gente y, aunque me agrada poder verle sus rostros, no me dan confianza. Ellos estaban aquí cuando entró Katniss y no hicieron nada para defenderme.

O al menos creo que no lo hicieron. Sigo vivo y ella no está aquí. Supongo que al menos no la dejaron matarme.

No sé que hora es cuando la puerta se abre. El terror me petrifica. Estoy solo y amarrado a la camilla. Si es Katniss no podré defenderme.

Pero no es Katniss. Es una chica vestida de gris con cabello rubio amarrado en una larga trenza. Siento que alguna vez la he visto antes, pero no sé dónde. Ella se me acerca y me sonríe genuinamente.

—¿Peeta? Es Delly. De casa.

—¿Delly?—El nombre me es familiar también. Y de pronto la reconozco. Aunque está más delgada y no lleva el cabello suelto y crespo como solía hacerlo en casa. —Delly. Eres tú.

—¡Sí!—me dice aliviada. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pésimo. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? —_Delly no me mentirá como los demás, ¿no?_

—Bueno, estamos en el distrito trece—me dice. —Aquí vivimos ahora.

—Eso es lo que esa gente me ha estado diciendo. Pero no tiene sentido ¿Por qué no estamos en casa?—Quisiera poder estar en la panadería, envuelto en el aroma del pan y el calor del horno, rodeado de mi familia.

Delly me mira con tristeza y se muerde el labio. —Hubo un... accidente. Yo también extraño mucho casa. Estaba pensando en esos dibujos con tiza que solíamos hacer en los calles de piedra. Los tuyos eran maravillosos. ¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste uno de cada animal?

—Sí. Cerdos, gatos y cosas—lo recuerdo. Pero necesito saber más. —¿Que decías... sobre un accidente?

Delly se ve nerviosa. Se demora un rato antes de contestarme: —Fue malo. Nadie puedo quedarse.

—Pero sé que te va a gustar aquí, Peeta. La gente ha sido muy simpática con nosotros. Siempre hay comida y ropa limpia, y la escuela es mucho más interesante.

—¿Por qué no ha venido mi familia a verme? —le pregunto. ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Dónde está mi padre? _Yo sé donde está_.

—No pueden—me dice Delly con los ojos llorosos. —Mucha gente no logró salir del doce. Así que necesitamos hacer una nueva vida aquí. Estoy segura que les será útil un buen panadero. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre nos dejaba hacer niños y niñas de masa?

—Hubo un incendio—la interrumpo. Su respuesta no es más que un susurro: —Sí.

—El doce fue destruido, ¿no? Por ella—ya no puedo contener mi rabia. —¡Por Katniss!

Debo salir de aquí. Intento zafarme de las correas, pero no logro hacerlo.

—Oh, no, Peeta. No fue su culpa—me responde Delly. _¿Por qué la está defendiendo?_

—¿Eso te dijo ella?—le espeto. La puerta se abre detrás de Delly y ella comienza a caminar hacia atrás.

—No tuvo que hacerlo. Yo estaba... —ella empieza, pero la interrumpo. No quiero escuchar más mentiras.

—¡Porque está mintiendo! ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡No debes creerle nada de lo que dice! ¡Es una especie de muto del Capitolio creado para usarlo en nuestra contra!—Estoy gritando y veo en la cara de Delly genuino terror. Pero ella debe saber la verdad. Debo advertirle.

—No, Peeta. Ella no es... —me insiste.

—¡No confíes en ella, Delly! —Tiene que saberlo, tiene que creerme—Yo lo hice y trató de matarme. Ella mató a mis amigos. Mi familia. ¡No te le acerques! ¡Ella es un muto!

Un hombre corpulento, también vestido de gris, estira su mano y saca a Delly de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Nadie me escucha. Necesito que lo sepan o seguirá matando aquí: —¡Es un muto! ¡Un muto apestoso!

Grito hasta que me quedo sin voz. Nadie me escucha. Los doctores vuelven después de un rato e intento advertirles. Uno de ellos me inyecta algo en el brazo. Instantáneamente me siento más calmado. Aparece un nuevo doctor que se sienta mi lado y me habla. Intenta explicarme lo que los otros doctores están haciendo.

Aparentemente mi organismo está lleno de veneno de rastrevíspulas y deben ayudarme a eliminarlo. En el Capitolio habrían usado esta sustancia para producir cambios en mi comportamiento y personalidad, alterando mis recuerdos. Según el doctor por eso es que pienso algunas cosas que no son ciertas.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?—le pregunto. Él me mira sorprendido. Quizás pensaba que no le estaba poniendo atención. —Cosas como que Katniss mató a tu familia y a tus amigos, Peeta—me dice. Siento mi cara contorsionarse a la mención de su nombre.

—¿Y cómo sabe que eso es mentira? —insisto. _Yo sé lo que vi._

—Porque ellos murieron en el bombardeo que realizó el Capitolio cuando Katniss aún estaba inconsciente viajando hacia acá—me explica.

—Yo la vi asesinándolos—le digo.

El me mira a los ojos muy serio: —Eso nunca sucedió. Es el efecto del veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Fueron alucinaciones provocadas por el Capitolio.

Giro mi cabeza para mirar al enorme espejo que hay frente a mi camilla. Mi cabello está revuelto y más largo de lo que jamás lo había llevado. Mi cara está flaca y mis labios secos. Pero lo más sorprendente son mis ojos; tengo una mirada extraña que me pone los nervios de punta. No me reconozco.

_Yo lo vi_, me repito. No sé con qué intención están mintiendo por ella, pero eso significa que no puedo confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, hay algo en mi cara que me produce ese mismo sentimiento de desconfianza. _¿Puede ser que el Capitolio me haya alterado a mí también?_

Un pensamiento me asusta. Si no puedo confiar en la gente a mi alrededor ni en mis propios recuerdos, ¿qué me queda?¿Cómo saber qué sucedió realmente y qué fue producto del condicionamiento del Capitolio? Cierro los ojos. Me siento terriblemente cansado.

Vuelvo a estar conectado a máquinas que bombean líquido dentro de mis venas incesantemente. De vez en cuando una enfermera se me acerca sigilosamente e inyecta otra sustancia dentro de la mezcla. Pero este líquido no me produce confusión. Sino que todo lo contrario. La nube que sentía en mi cabeza se disipa poco a poco y empiezo a notar el paso de las horas nuevamente.

El gusto de volver a tener noción del tiempo se desvanece pronto, dándole paso al tedio. Siento que espero todo el día algo que no sé que es, ni siquiera si va a venir.

Uno de los doctores me trae una televisión. Es bastante más pequeña con tecnología más desactualizada que la que tiene el Capitolio. Me alegro que no se parezca a la que tenía en mi celda. Luego de colocar la televisión justo frente a mi cama, el doctor se me acerca lo suficiente para que pueda oírlo pero no para que pueda tocarlo. No que realmente pudiera, considerando que estoy amarrado a la cama.

—Hola, Peeta—me dice como si nos conociéramos hace años. Creo que espera que le responda, pero no lo hago. —Ya que estás algo confundido con algunas de las cosas que sucedieron en tus juegos te vamos a mostrar algunos de los videos que tenemos de tu participación en ellos. ¿Te parece?

Lo miro largo rato antes de asentir. Me aterra un poco volver a ver a Katniss asesinando a los demás tributos y desgarrando mi pierna con sus propios dientes, pero así podré convencer a los doctores que eso fue lo que pasó.

Enciende la televisión y el video comienza de inmediato. Puedo ver una especie de cuerno dorado rodeado por 24 personas—_niños_, me digo—que esperan en plataformas de metal el fin de una cuenta regresiva. La cornucopia. La saliva se me hace espesa y siento que mi corazón empieza a galopar dentro de mi pecho. De pronto todos corren. La veo. Es ella, corriendo hacia la cornucopia, no, hacia una mochila más cerca de ella. Un muchacho lucha con ella por la mochila.

De pronto, hay un cuchillo en su espalda y el muchacho cae muerto. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza. No quiero ver. _Quiero irme, necesito irme. Huir de ella_. Intento zafarme de las amarras de la cama, pero no lo logro. De pronto empiezo a sentirme muy cansado de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo veo al médico retirando la jeringa del líquido que va a mis venas. No veo nada más.

Como antes, empiezo a tener periodos irregulares de vigilia y sueño. Cuando estoy despierto me muestran videos de los juegos e intento ver lo que más soporto. Pero eventualmente alguno de los médicos o enfermeros debe inyectarme lo que asumo es un calmante. Termino durmiendo por el resto del día.

Al poco tiempo deciden inyectarme el calmante antes, pero no lo suficiente para dormirme. Con esto logro ver los videos mayor cantidad de tiempo. Y ya son menos las veces que debo dejar de verlas por pánico. Ahora debo pedirles que las paren porque las imágenes me confunden. Siento que son extrañas, falsas. No son los recuerdos que tengo en mi cabeza.

—Es cierto, no lo son. Pero eso es porque tus recuerdos fueron alterados por el Capitolio—me explica el médico cuando le explico lo que siento de los videos.

—Y cómo sé que ustedes no alteraron las imágenes para engañarme? —le digo. La rabia que siento me envuelve de pronto y levanto todo lo que puedo mi cuerpo debajo de las correas. —¡Yo sé lo que vi! ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

La gente gris corre, alarmada por mis gritos, pero no me prestan atención realmente. Es como si mi voz fuera una alarma de que es hora de inyectarme el calmante. Pero lo que les digo, lo que intento advertirles no parecen escucharlo. Intento seguir gritando, obligarlos a oírme, a entender lo que ese muto le hizo a mi familia e intentó hacerme a mí, pero poco a poco voy perdiendo fuerzas. Eventualmente estoy tan cansado que me olvido y me dejo envolver por la nube del sedante.

* * *

Mentiroso, mentiroso: La premisa es que un hombre acostumbrado a mentir de pronto no puede hacerlo por el deseo de cumpleaños de su hijo. Pero ¿se puede mentir cuando uno no puede mentir si uno no sabe que está mintiendo?


	9. El bosque de los sinsajos

**IX**

**El Bosque de los Sinsajos****.**

Intentan mostrarme videos exclusivos míos, sin sedación. Evitando los episodios—como le llaman los médicos. Pero es cuando veo un video mío como vencedor hablando de mi talento que los recuerdo.

—Yo solía pintar—le digo a nadie en particular. Los doctores hablan en voz alta entre ellos. O quizás a mí, pero estoy demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos para escucharles. _Yo solía pintar_, me digo. Y viene a mi mente la clara imagen de deambular por la noche y tomar el pincel o el lápiz. Dibujar las imágenes que acosaban mi mente. —Quiero verlas—agrego.

Al día siguiente los médicos me avisan que lograron conseguir que me trajeran mis pinturas desde mi casa en la Aldea de Vencedores. Aparentemente, ésa es la única zona de todo el distrito 12 que no fue atacada por las bombas y el incendio. Intento evocar mi casa en ese lugar, pero sólo logro ganarme un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando por fin traen mis pinturas me las muestran poco a poco. Primero me pregunto porqué tanta parsimonia, pero cuando los veo comprendo. Mis cuadros son de los juegos. "_Los odio_" dice una voz ajena en mi cabeza, un recuerdo que no logro evocar bien. Lo dejo ir.

Veo al cuadro de una muchacha de cabello oscuro, ordenando cuchillos dentro de su chaqueta. _Clove_, recuerdo de los videos de los juegos. Cierro los ojos y puedo ver la imagen, puedo unirla en mi cabeza a otros recuerdos de esta chica.

Me muestran varias pinturas y siento dentro mío el lento proceso de unir estos pedazos de recuerdos. Verlos allí, pintados con mis propias manos, recordar pintarlos, siento que me ayuda a verlos dentro de mi mente. No es hasta que me muestran el cuadro de un enorme animal, similar a un lobo, que me empiezo a sentir nervioso. El animal parece mirarme a través del lienzo con ojos brillantes... ojos de un ser humano. _Glimmer._

Quiero pedir parar, pero antes que pueda hablar me traen otra pintura. Katniss. Siento la ira llenando mis venas como el veneno. El muto no era Glimmer, sino Katniss. Recuerdo correr, correr hacia la Cornucopia. Recuerdo los dientes clavados en mi pierna. Katniss, destrozando mi pierna en el bosque, la sangre corriendo por su barbilla, sonriéndome.

El asco sube por mi garganta y empujo el cuadro lejos de mi. Me veo rodeado de guardias y personal del hospital. Intento escapar, pero me sujetan con fuerza y me obligan a volver a la cama. Lo último que recuerdo esa la aguja clavándose en mi brazo, más veneno entrando en mis venas.

Después de este episodio, vuelven a mostrarme videos y las pinturas de las escenas que me muestran. Intentan probarme que los videos son reales al demostrarme que mi propia mano las representó de esa forma en los lienzos. El proceso me cansa, pero no me han tenido que sedar tan seguido.

Delly me visita a menudo y a veces ve los videos conmigo. Otras solo se sienta cerca mío, a una distancia prudente e intenta conversarme de nuestra infancia en el distrito. Sus visitas son las más fáciles de aguantar, especialmente cuando sólo conversamos, pues los recuerdos de esos tiempos lejanos me son más fáciles de retraer.

—Es porque el Capitolio no pudo tocar esos recuerdos, Peeta—me dice el médico cuando se lo menciono. Doctor Aurelius debo llamarlo, pero no le hablo mucho. Él sólo me pregunta un par de cosas y si no las respondo, espera en la silla por bastante rato hasta que eventualmente se va. No me da confianza, pero a veces necesito preguntar, necesito hablar, no sólo seguir atrapado en mi mente.

—Tocaron aquellos de los que tenían registro en video, aquellos de tus juegos y apariciones públicas—agrega. No se lo digo, pero son esos los recuerdos que más me cuesta evocar con claridad. A veces siento que teng historias sobre cómo pasó una misma cosa. El problema es que no tengo como saber cuál es la real.

—No entiendo—le digo. El Doctor Aurelius me mira con curiosidad. Supongo que es un cambio para él que converse tanto hoy. —No entiendo porqué harían eso...

El médico deja escapar un largo suspiro y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión muestra enojo, pero no logro ver si es conmigo por hacer esa pregunta, tiendo a preguntar varias veces lo mismo, o es algo más, algo que no sé lo que es.

—Es algo difícil de digerir, Peeta—me dice. Supongo que el enojo es conmigo. —Supongo que hay más de un motivo. Por un lado querían torturarte... Como habían estado haciendo antes. ¿Recuerdas eso?—Asiento. Recuerdo las golpizas. Recuerdo las muertes. —¿Y comprendes porqué era eso?

Me quedo pensando un rato. No estoy seguro. Siento que es algo que yo sabía, pero que no puedo recordar. Después de un momento, miro al Dr. Aurelius y niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué recuerdas de tus segundo juegos, Peeta? —me pregunta. ¿Mis segundo juegos? Me cuesta evocarlo. Me han mostrado videos y lienzos un bosque, una cueva, un río... Pero también hubo una jungla, una playa. Como un rayo, viene a mi mente la imagen del mar, lamiendo la arena suavemente. Un festín de mariscos. Sangre.

Mi cabeza empieza a dolerme.

—No te excedas—me dice el doctor. —Mañana seguiremos. Ahora tienes otra visita.

Después que el doctor se va y una de las enfermeras me inyecta algún líquido citrino. El efecto es rápido. Me siento tranquilo, pero no cansado. Siento genuina alegría al ver entrar a Delly con su eterna sonrisa en los labios.

—Peeta, el doctor me pidió que te trajera algo. —Contra toda predicción su sonrisa se amplía aún más al entregarme un pequeño cuaderno gris. El tacto es áspero e instantáneamente sé lo que encontraré adentro. Es mi viejo cuaderno de dibujo. Aquel que solía esconder de mi madre para evitar escucharla quejarse de que perdiera el tiempo dibujando.

Lo tomo entre mis manos, pero dudo al abrirlo. Miro a Delly, quien me sonríe algo impaciente. Me armo de coraje y lo abro. Al hojear su contenido veo los viejos dibujos que solía hacer con un pequeño lápiz hecho de carbón, regalo de un minero hace tantos años... Intento recordar su nombre, su cara, pero el recuerdo es elusivo.

Un árbol lleno de manzanas, los cerdos y gallinas de nuestro patio, la gran cerca del distrito, la pradera. Los paisajes son precisos hasta el último detalle, pero desprovistos de color. Luego, las personas. Mi padre, mis hermanos, mi madre. Ella.

Cierro el libro de pronto.

Delly me mira, ya sin sonreír. Sacude de la cabeza y actuando como si nada intenta distraerme: —Peeta, ¿que opinas de volver a pintar? El doctor Aurelius me dijo que te podían conseguir un nuevo cuaderno y lápices. Podrías pintar las cosas que tienes en tu mente, como solías hacerlo. Quizás te ayude a recordar...

—No quiero recordar las cosas que tengo en mi mente—confieso. Es cierto. Quisiera poder sacar estos pensamientos horribles de mi mente. Borrarla de mí. —No quiero pintar las cosas que pienso...

—¿Por qué no?

Delly me mira preocupada, con una expresión que es casi dulce e inocente. ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que en mi mente sólo hay tortura y muerte y dolor? Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de explicarme.

—Porque tendría que pintarla a ella... Y ya sabes como me pongo.

Delly sacude la cabeza. Se ve molesta, lo que es bastante extraño de ver. _Es que ella no sabe, no lo entiende_, me digo.

—Delly, ella mató a mi familia. Ella me hizo perder la pierna—_La desgarró con sus propios dientes._

La expresión de enojo aumenta: —Peeta, no. Tu has visto las imágenes, tus mismas pinturas. Ella te cuidó, En la cueva. Te alimentó, limpió tu herida y arriesgó su vida para traerte una medicina que necesitabas. Ella te salvó la vida.

—Pero mi pierna... —insisto. Esas imágenes no tienen ningún sentido. ¿Para qué salvarme y después atacarme?

—Te atacó un muto, no Katniss. A ella casi la atacan también. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Esos grandes, como perros salvajes? Los que atacaron a Cato—_No, Cato murió asesinado por Katniss. Katniss transformada en muto_.

—Era ella. Como muto.

Delly se impacienta un poco. Nuestra conversación vuelve al punto donde ella intenta explicarme y yo intento escucharla, pero me distraigo con los horribles recuerdos de gritos de dolor y agonía. Finalmente se va, derrotada como cada tarde. Más tarde vuelven a mostrarme el video del final de los juegos, pero cuando Cato es atacado por los mutos me altero de nuevo y deben volver a sedarme.

Me consiguen artículos de arte y me dejan pintar unos cuantos lienzos. Intento pintar los recuerdos que están en mi mente, sean reales o no, como me sugirió Delly, pero no logro captarlos con la misma precisión que antes. La mayoría están envueltos en una nube de brillo que me impide poder captar con claridad los colores exactos, las expresiones precisas. Aún así el ejercicio me mantiene ocupado y me ayuda a expresar mis pensamientos sin el peligro que algún médico decida que es hora de sedarme.

Eventualmente los lienzos de acaban. Uno de los médicos me explica que les está costando conseguir autorización para obtener más. Termino pintando las paredes de mi cuadro gris lo que causa un gran alboroto con los médicos y guardias. Al día siguiente la pared vuelve a ser pintada de gris. Pero me consiguen más lienzos.

El día que pintan mis paredes debo esperar en un cuarto común. Me mantienen con esposas y grilletes en los pies, dos guardias a mi lado. La mujer con el pelo rapado y moretones por todo el cuerpo se me acerca. La reconozco sin mucho esfuerzo. Johanna. También reconozco las marcas de las torturas que sufrió, que me hicieron presenciar.

Se sienta a mi lado en silencio, mirándome con lo que parece ser preocupación en su rostro. Si alguien ajeno nos viera encontraría curioso que ella, tan visiblemente maltratada durante nuestra tortura en el Capitolio, esté preocupada por mí, que sólo tengo unas cuantas heridas visibles es mis muñecas y tobillos. Pero todos aquí saben que soy peligroso, que la simple mención de cierta chica me hace perder el poco control que intento fingir ante ojos curiosos.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que te llevaron a mi celda?—me dice de pronto. El sonido de su voz me hace saltar. La miro y la veo observándome con cautela. Por un momento recuerdo a otra chica, con cabello corto y una actitud segura. Una mujer muy distinta. Me cuesta un poco hacer la conexión entre ambas.

—Recuerdo mucha agua—le digo casi en un susurro. En mi cabeza casi puedo volver a sentir en mi boca la gran poza de agua a sus pies. En sus ojos veo un destello de terror a mi confesión. —Yo también—su voz se quiebra un poco al final. Nos quedamos callados largo rato, cada uno ensimismados en los recuerdos de nuestros días en el Capitolio.

—Supe que tu reencuentro con Katniss no fue tan romántico como todos esperaban—me dice de pronto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. El comentario me sorprende. ¿Romántico? Como un destello, un recuerdo de tenerla cerca mío en una cueva, sus labios presionados contra los míos asalta mi mente. Siento verdadero pánico recorrer mi espalda ante la idea de tenerla tan cerca, de estar tan vulnerable ante ella.

—Entonces es cierto—continúa Johanna. —Te lavaron el cerebro. ¿De verdad piensas que ella quiere matarte?

—Todos insisten que no es cierto—le digo. Siento a los guardias moverse incómodos a nuestro lado. —Pero tengo recuerdos de ella intentando asesinarme, asesinando a mi familia y amigos. Todos insisten que son falsos, fabricados...

—Por el Capitolio, cuando te torturaron—termina ella. Yo sólo asiento. Volvemos a estar en silencio. De pronto me dice, todavía pensativa: —Debe haber sido una hazaña hacerte pensar eso. A mi jamás se me habría ocurrido que podrían hacerlo.

Me giro bruscamente hacia ella, haciéndola saltar a ella y a los guardias, que me observan listos para saltarme encima para evitar que le haga daño. Pero se quedan quietos al ver que sólo la estoy mirando. De pronto me doy cuenta que ella la conoce también. Y, a diferencia de Delly, ella estuvo en la arena con nosotros. Johanna sabe lo mortífera que es. Espero que me diga más, pero solo se me queda observado largo rato.

—¿Me contarías lo que sabes de ella?—le pregunto.

—Bueno, no sé demasiado. Sólo la conocí durante el Vasallaje. Pero sentí que genuinamente se preocupaba por ti, que intentaba protegerte.

La idea me parece ridícula. De pronto me siento incómodo en mi propia piel. Me levanto bruscamente, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso antes que los guardias me sienten con fuerza en el asiento. Le gritan a Johanna que se retire, pero ella no les hace caso. Sólo se me queda mirando a los ojos. La ira que recorría mis venas hace un par de segundos parece disiparse.

—Al principio todos pensábamos que su relación era un hoax, una farsa para salvarse de los juegos—me dice. Las palabras me confunden, pero intento ocultar la rabia que vuelve a mí. Siento mi rostro enrojecerse. —Pero al verlos juntos, empecé a dudar. Especialmente de ti. Creo que tú de verdad la amabas.

Siento que mis manos empiezan a temblar. Intento con todas mis fuerzas evitar ir al sitio que Johanna me está llevando. Sé que no lograré salir de allí sin ayuda de los sedantes.

—Ella es más difícil de entender—me dice. Su voz me suena lejana, aunque no se ha movido. No puedo ver claramente. Cierro mis ojos, intentando agarrarme a cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en lo que Johanna me está diciendo.

Una de las enfermeras se nos acerca y le informa a los guardias que ya puedo volver mi cuarto. Ellos suspiran aliviados y me llevan prácticamente a rastras. Me vuelvo a sentir cansado. Cuando estoy nuevamente en mi cuarto, el doctor Aurelius entra sonriendo. Me cuenta que supo de mi conversación con Johanna Mason y aparentemente esto es algo muy positivo.

Me habla largo rato—más de lo que suele hablarme regularmente—pero no lo escucho. Sólo logro poner atención a la pregunta que me hace antes de quedarse finalmente en silencio. Me demoro un rato en procesar lo que me está pidiendo. ¿Qué si quiero ver una propo de Katniss?

No entiendo bien a lo que se refiere. No estoy seguro de lo que es una propo. De seguro me lo explicó ya, así que no se lo pregunto. Sólo asiento brevemente. En tiempo record la televisión está en mi cuarto, cerca de mi cama para que yo pueda verla. Pero la imagen que me muestran es distinta a las que estoy habituado ya a ver.

Es un claro en medio de un bosque. Pero es un bosque distinto al de los juegos. Este bosque me es familiar, aunque desconocido. En el claro hay un lago, brillante a la luz del sol, y en su orilla las ruinas de una vieja cabaña de concreto. El doctor me pregunta si conozco el lugar y niego con la cabeza. Estoy seguro de nunca haber estado allí. Un lugar tan hermoso sería inolvidable.

Y luego está ella, apoyada contra un árbol. Me concentro en mi respiración para evitar el sentimiento de angustia que me produce su sola imagen. Hoy no me dieron sedantes antes de ver el video. Pero cuando abre su boca, no veo colmillos de muto como espero. Sale de ella una voz angelical, dulce y limpia. El sonido me sorprende.

Pero es la canción lo que me envuelve por completo. La canción sobre un hombre, un hombre colgado en un árbol, cantándole a su amante. La conozco. Cierro mis ojos y ya no la veo a ella sino a un hombre de piel olivácea y ojos grises, con una voz limpia y fresca, como el agua de un manantial. Lo recuerdo, como si estuviera frente a mí ahora. Pero sé que fue hace años.

Debo haber tenido uno años en ese entonces. Él estaba afuera de la panadería, caminando tranquilamente con una gran bolsa a su espalda. Yo lo vi a través de la ventana y lo reconocí. Era el minero del que me había hablado mi padre. Aquel con la voz tan maravillosa que los pájaros se quedaban silentes para poner atención.

Y estaba cantando. Miré a mi alrededor, a los sinsajos que hace unos momentos silbaban libremente en los árboles cercanos. Ahora estaban capturados en la belleza de la voz de este hombre. Atentos a su canción, esperando para poder repetirla.

_¿Vas, vas a volver  
__al árbol en el que colgaron  
__a un hombre por matar a tres?  
__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,  
__no más extraño sería  
__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver  
__al árbol donde el hombre muerto  
__pidió a su amor huir con él?  
__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él  
__no más extraño sería  
__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver  
__al árbol donde te pedí huir  
__y en libertad juntos correr?  
__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él  
__no más extraño sería  
__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver  
__al árbol con un collar de cuerda  
__para conmigo pender?  
__Cosas extrañas pasaron en él  
__no más extraño sería  
__en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Abro los ojos cuando la canción termina, tanto en mi recuerdo como en el televisor que tengo frente a mí. La imagen muestra ahora a los pájaros en las copas de los árboles del bosque. Los sinsajos, igual que hace tantos años, se demoran un poco antes de empezar a imitar la canción.

El doctor Aurelius me mira expectante. —Recuerdo esa canción—le digo. Y al contarle mi recuerdo veo una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios, con la misma dulzura que el recuerdo llenó mi mente.

* * *

Nombre del capítulo inspirado en el Lago de los Cisnes. En el lago de los Cisnes, el príncipe Sigfrido debe escoger una esposa, pero conoce a Odette, una hermosa joven que por culpa de un malvado mago se convierte en cisne. Al final, al no poder estar juntos se suicidan. El sacrificio de amor provoca la muerte del mago y ellos terminan juntos para siempre, aunque como espíritus.


	10. Nueces y Pasas

**X**

**Nueces y Pasas****.**

Empiezo a hacer pan nuevamente.

Es un proceso lento, el recordar las recetas que hacíamos en la panadería, en casa. Duele a veces pensar en que me las enseñó mi padre o que las practicábamos con mis hermanos cuando más pequeños. Pero poco a poco vuelven a mí y cuando observo los panes dorados por el calor del horno un sentimiento de paz me envuelve. Me siento en casa de nuevo.

Casi puedo cerrar los ojos y volver a la Panadería. Ver la fina película de harina cubriendo el mesón. Imaginar cuántos pasos me separan de la despensa en donde guardo los ingredientes. El envolvente calor de los hornos, sofocante en verano pero invitante en invierno. La tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite que teníamos que usar cuando se cortaba la luz, con mayor frecuencia que cuando usábamos la electricidad. El lavaplatos, demasiado bajo para todos excepto para mi madre. La textura de la masa bajo las palmas de mis manos.

El trabajo de panadería me hace pensar en mi familia. Un día no quiero ver videos, no quiero comer. Me rehúso a levantarme para pintar o hacer pan. Delly viene a verme e intenta convencerme a seguir con lo que se ha transformado en mi rutina diaria. Cuando no le respondo se propone una meta más simple: hacerme hablar.

—No tengo a nadie—le confieso al final. —Toda mi familia está muerta.

Los ojos de Delly se llenan de lágrimas. Me susurra tan bajo que me hace dudar si es para mi o sólo piensa en voz alta: —Todavía la tienes a ella.

No respondo.

—Yo puedo ser tu familia—me dice después de un largo silencio. —Solía decir que éramos hermanos cuando pequeños, ¿recuerdas?

El recuerdo me hace sonreír brevemente. Una pequeña y regordeta Delly, corriendo a mi lado, encantada de poder jugar conmigo y diciéndole a todos que éramos hermanos. Que por eso teníamos el cabello el mismo color rubio y los ojos del mismo tono de azul.

—¿Dónde está tu familia, Delly?—le pregunto de pronto. Un pensamiento me asusta, pero es rápidamente reemplazado por dolor al ver las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

—Sólo me queda mi hermano—me dice. Se limpia la nariz con la manga de su polera antes de volver a mirarme nuevamente con una sonrisa: —Y tú, Peeta.

Sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero me hace sentir inmensamente culpable de estar aún en cama. Casi como si la estuviera abandonando. Decido forzarme a levantarme después de eso y le preparo galletas con formas de animales para subirle el ánimo.

—Cerdos y gatos y cosas—le digo, recordando nuestros juegos de niño. Ella se ríe y me abraza. El contacto me asusta al principio, pero luego me reconforta. No sabía cuando extrañaba el contacto humano para algo más que para restringirme cuando pierdo el control.

Un día recuerdo una receta de un tipo de pan. Me parece importante, pero no recuerdo porqué. Quizás guarda algún recuerdo sobre mi padre o mis hermanos. Decido prepararlo y ver si puedo evocarlo. Pero el pan ya está listo, caliente directo del horno. Dorado y lleno de pasas y nueces. No recuerdo porqué es importante.

Frustrado me apoyo bruscamente en la meza y accidentalmente tiro una de las hogazas al suelo. Una de las cocineras lanza un grito de horror y se lanza a recogerlo, mirándome con reproche. Pero la solo imagen del pan en el suelo me ha transportado a otra época y sus reprimendas quedan ahogadas por el sonido de la lluvia en mi mente.

Recuerdo la tarde oscura y fría de abril. Me mantenía cerca del horno para robar un poco de su calidez con el pretexto de esperar para sacar los panes que en él se horneaban. Pero el ruido de un alguien merodeando por nuestro jardín me obligó a mirar por la ventana. A penas logré ver su silueta veo a mi madre recorrer la cocina con determinación y salir a ahuyentarla.

Me aventuré a mirar detrás de su falda. Las dos trenzas colgaban sueltas sobre su figura encorvada sobre nuestro bote de basura. Las mejillas hundidas, los ojos tristes y apagados. Era un rostro que mostraba que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. Mi madre se devolvió y cerró la puerta, bloqueándome la vista. Pero yo sabía que seguía allí.

—Saca los panes del horno. Ya están listos—me dijo mi madre. Y yo corrí a hacerle caso, con miedo a hacerla enojar si permanecía allí de pie, pensando en la chica. Con la gran paleta de madera saqué hogaza tras hogaza de pan y las fui colocando en el mesón, donde los dejaría enfriar un rato. Pero cuando quedaban las últimas dos, una idea me hizo detenerme.

Miré por sobre mi hombro y pude ver a la chica apoyada contra el viejo manzano. La idea de la muerte llevándosela pudo más que mi prudencia y dejé la paleta inclinarse un poco hacia la derecha. Los panes cayeron al fuego con un leve ruido, pero suficiente para alertar a mi madre. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco el golpe del uslero en mi cara.

El dolor era fuerte y tuve que pestañear varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. No quería que ella me viera llorar. Mi madre ya había sacado los panes y se quejaba a gritos ahora que nadie decente iba a comprarlos, que debíamos dárselos a los cerdos. Salí por la puerta corriendo, con ella aún gritando.

Le saqué el pedazo negro por el fuego y se lo lancé a los cerdos. El pan estaba caliente aún y sentí un dolor punzante de quemadura en los dedos que había utilizado para arrancar el pedazo. Me obligué a no reaccionar. No quise voltearme a verla. La podía sentir, mirándome. Recuerdo haberme preguntado si podía ver claramente el golpe que me había dejado mi madre y si pensaría que era débil por eso. Sabía que debía apurarme. Mi madre podría volver a salir y entonces no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sin pensar más, lancé ambos panes en dirección del manzano, hacia ella. Muerto de miedo que me dijera algo o que me descubriera mi madre, corrí dentro de la cocina a esconderme de sus ojos grises. Al cerrar la puerta, dejé escapar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo desde el golpe. Pero ya no era por el dolor. Había algo más allí, algo que no logro recordar.

El doctor Aurelius me pregunta si me siento preparado para recibir más visitas. A pesar de lo difícil que me fue el encuentro con Johanna, debo reconocer que me sirvió poder hablar con otras personas, así que acepto. El primero en visitarme es Haymitch. Está más flaco de lo que lo recuerdo. También más sobrio.

El solo verlo me llena de rabia. Pero es una rabia distinta, que no me consume, que no me hace desaparecer dentro de ella.

—Hola, chico—me dice. En su tono siento palpable el intento de sonar tranquilo, normal. Pero hay algo más en su voz, algo que no logro leer. —¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta me molesta. Sin pensar, le disparo: —Tienes bastante descaro de venir a mostrar tu cara aquí.

—Nunca he sido de los que se avergüenzan—me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo recuerdo—le digo. Es la rabia la que me hace continuar: —Eres un borracho y vives constantemente rodeado de tu propio vómito. Claramente eres inmune a la vergüenza.

Pese a la rudeza de mi respuesta, Haymitch no parece molesto con mis palabras. Me parece sentir algo de dulzura cuando continúa: —Aún así siempre me trataste bien.

La aseveración me molesta aún más por el dejo de culpa que me deja el que esté hablando tan bien de mí cuando yo lo estoy tratando tan bruscamente. Y es que no siento que deba sentir simpatía con él. Vagamente recuerdo las numerosas ocasiones en que este hombre me ha fallado, me ha mentido, me ha ocultado cómo son las cosas. Me ha usado.

—Nunca he confiado en ti—le digo, aún tratando de herirlo.

—No te culpo—y se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

—No me ayudaste en los juegos—Haymitch evita de pronto mi mirada, enfocándola en un punto en sus botas. —Siempre la beneficiaste a ella.

No necesito decir su nombre. La forma en que levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos me dice que sabe perfectamente a quien me refiero. Parece intentar descifrar algo en mí antes de continuar: —Es cierto, pero tu parecías estar de acuerdo con esa estrategia.

Ignoro su comentario porque con lo difícil que me es saber qué fue lo que sucedió realmente, me es prácticamente imposible saber qué estaba pensando o qué cosas quería. Desecho esos pensamientos y continúo atacándolo.

—Tu sabías que ella estaba fingiendo, mintiendo—Reproduzco en mi mente parte de la conversación con Johanna. _Todos pensábamos que su relación era un hoax, una farsa_. Haymitch permanece impasible, lo que me enfurece aún más. —¡Me dejaste! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me dejaste a merced del Capitolio!

Estoy gritándole. Siento la ira como electricidad debajo de mi piel, urgiéndome a hacer algo. Algo que pueda hacer comprender a este hombre el daño que me hizo. Lo tan fuera de mi propia piel que me siento. Y este incontrolable sentimiento de que nunca volveré a sentirme cómodo dentro de la misma.

—Lo siento, chico—me dice con un hilo de voz.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas. —No estoy preparado para sus disculpas. No sé como responderlas. Y a cada instante siento que la rabia me envuelve más. —No quiero hablar contigo.

Sin decir una palabra más, Haymitch sale de mi habitación y yo intento concentrarme en las grietas de pintura del techo.

Un día uno de los médicos me pregunta si deseo participar en la propo que están preparando. _Participar en una propo, como ella._ —Es una boda—me dice contento. Pero mi cara de espanto deber ser tal que se apresura a agregar—Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta. Queríamos preguntarte si querías ayudar a preparar el pastel de bodas.

Dejo escapar un respiro de alivio.

En mi cuaderno de dibujo realizo varios diseños antes de empezar a preparar el pastel en sí. No conozco a Annie, pero sí a Finnick. En mi mente tengo varios recuerdos de él nadando como un pez, convertido en uno con el agua de la playa de la arena del vasallaje. En algunos videos de éste me lo mostraron pescando y recolectando mariscos. Recuerdo que es del distrito 4, que debió vivir toda su vida rodeado del mar y la playa, para ahora estar encerrado como yo, entre paredes grises.

Decido un diseño inspirado en el mar. Sólo conozco el mar artificial de la arena del vasallaje y el mar de su distrito, al que vi brevemente durante mi visita por el Tour de la Victoria. Me inspiro en este último. Debo preparar varias flores antes de poder volver a hacerlas como las recuerdo. Las fallidas se las obsequio a mis guardias, quienes se las comen con la misma expresión seria que siempre tienen.

En la cocina, todos me felicitan y me dan completa libertad en cuanto al diseño. Dibujo las olas blancas sobre el glaseado azul-verdoso, imitando la espuma que de forma cuando rompen contra las rocas. Además de las flores, preparo variados peces de colores y botecitos de pescadores, como los que vi en el distrito 4.

Cuando está terminado, el personal de la cocina me felicita pero lo más sorprendente es la sonrisa de los guardias. Una silente sonrisa de aprobación.

Esa tarde me muestran mi entrevista con Caesar Flickerman. —De tus primeros juegos—me aclara el doctor. Lo que veo me parece absurdo y aburrido. Una tonta charla sobre duchas y olor a rosas que provoca muchas risas y simpatía por parte del público del capitolio. _Simplones_, pienso.

Pero entonces digo, es decir, mi versión del video dice, que siempre he estado enamorado de una chica. Aguanto la respiración. Porque sé a dónde va esto. Lo recuerdo.

Pido volver a hablar con Haymitch en cuanto se acaba el video. Cuando llega su mirada muestra incertidumbre. Me pregunto si piensa que lo llamé para volver a gritarle.

—Pensé que no querrías volver a hablar conmigo...

—Necesito preguntarte algo—le digo, ignorándolo. Él sólo asiente. —Vi mi entrevista de los primeros juegos. Y algunas de las cosas que dije no me hacen sentido. Pero las recuerdo.

Haymitch me mira intensamente. Sus ojos grises clavados en los míos, como si quisiera leerme la mente.

—Bueno... mi pregunta es... —tomo una gran bocanada de aire para darme fuerza—¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O era sólo por show?

La mirada de Haymitch cae al piso, evitándome de pronto. Quiero saber qué es lo que sabe que me está ocultando. —Nunca hablamos directamente del tema—comienza—pero para mí era bastante claro que no era una farsa.

—Para mí—agrego.

Haymitch me mira de nuevo: —¿Cómo?

—Para mí. No era una farsa para mí.

Haymitch asiente, pero su mirada parece ausente. Yo insisto: —¿Y para ella?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella—me dice muy serio. Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, agrega: —Dudo que eso importara mucho antes. Estaba demasiado enfrascada en tratar de salvar nuestros pellejos como para pensar en eso.

—Eso sólo lo hace peor—Haymitch me mira con cara de pregunta. —Que yo la amara y ella sólo me utilizara, que me hiciera creer que ella también me amaba.

Haymitch abre a boca para protestar, para defenderla. Lo detengo con un movimiento de mi mano. No insiste.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, chico—continúa después de unos minutos de silencio. —Pero yo no soy quien debe responderlas.

Es cierto. Creo que si quiero responder todas estas preguntas, debo ir a la fuente. Y aunque la sola idea me llena de un revoltijo de emociones desagradables, me resigno a que necesito esas respuestas.

—Quiero verla—le digo. Él sólo asiente y sale de la habitación.

* * *

El nombre de este capítulo, como ya habrán notado, es una referencia directa a los libros y al pan que sello el futuro de un par de niños. El pan que Peeta quemó a propósito para dárselo a Katniss era de nueces y pasas.


	11. Rendezvous

**XI**

**Rendezvous.**

Es pasada la medianoche cuando la puerta se abre. Los médicos han tomado todas las precauciones. Estoy amarrado a mi cama, con la vía venosa lista para sedarme en caso de que me altere. Y no necesito que me lo digan para saber que detrás del espejo están todos vigilándome, esperando tras la puerta para venir a salvarla si vuelvo a intentar asesinarla.

La espera se me ha hecho eterna. Después de semanas intentando evitar pensar mucho en ella y fallando miserablemente, intento recolectar todas las cosas que sé, las que coinciden en mi mente y las imágenes. Las que son reales. Pero ahora que intento recolectar estas imágenes, las siento agolparse en mi mente de forma frenética, impidiéndome comprender mucho de ellas.

Hay muchas cosas que he visto en los videos que me parecen absurdas. Las he conversado con Delly, quien ha intentado numerosas veces de convencerme que Katniss no fue a buscarme en la primera arena para matarme, que sus intenciones de salvarme al estar herido eran sinceras. Y aunque no siento que ella esté intentando engañarme, creo que hay demasiado que no sabe.

Lo que más me parece confuso es la aparente historia romántica, el gran montón de besos que me muestran frente a las cámaras, mi expresión de felicidad al tenerla cerca, la frialdad con que me devuelve los gestos. La conversación con Haymitch me confirmó lo que yo pensaba. Que yo sinceramente sentía... Sentía amor por Katniss. Y que ella no me correspondía.

No sólo no me correspondía, sino que pretendía hacerlo. Aparentemente todo a cambio de recibir paracaídas con numerosas cosas, de ganar los juegos. Me parece bastante claro que me utilizó para su propio beneficio.

_No puedo creer las cosas que he hecho por ella,_ me digo. Recuerdo haberme aliado con los profesionales para protegerla antes de saber que era un muto. Y ella me lanzó un nido de rastrevíspulas, matando a Glimmer. Aún así la protegí de Cato, quien me hirió la pierna. Me repito la secuencia, memorizándola e intentando excluir de ella las partes que sé que son falsas pues no coinciden con los videos y mis pinturas.

La puerta se abre lenta y dolorosamente, un pequeño chirrido de bisagras arrancándome de mis pensamientos. De pronto, siento un poco de pánico. Mi corazón parece dar un vuelco dentro de mi pecho y me pregunto que tan preparado estoy para verla. Pero ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Ya está aquí.

Entra lentamente, mirándome con timidez. Me sorprende lo diferente que se ve al monstruo que acosa mis sueños. Es pequeña y delgada, pero atlética. Prácticamente carente de curvas. Su aspecto no es excepcional, pero sus ojos destacan del resto de su rostro. Son grises y muy expresivos. Una real mejoría de los ojos rojos y sanguinarios de muto.

Quizás tengan razón y no tenga nada que temerle porque aunque intentara atacarme me parece improbable que pueda conmigo. Excepto que estoy amarrado y no tengo armas. Y ella—al menos en mis pesadillas—puede desgarrar piel y músculo con sus poderosos colmillos.

Cuando llega a un metro de mi cama, se cruza de brazos visiblemente incómoda y musita: —Hola.

—Hola—le respondo.

—Haymitch dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Mirarte para empezar—le digo. Algo en su aspecto me es decepcionante. ¿Es esta la chica que me acosa en mis pesadillas? ¿La chica que estuvo en mis sueños por años? —No eres muy grande, ¿no? Ni particularmente bonita.

Katniss hace una mueca de desagrado antes de responderme: —Bueno, tú te has visto mejor.

No puedo reprimir la risa. La forma en que reacciona, como una niña pequeña, me parece aún más patética. —Y ni siquiera remotamente agradable. Mira que decirme eso después de todo lo que he pasado.

—Sí. Todos hemos pasado por mucho. Y tú eras el que era agradable. No yo—me dice, su voz con un dejo de agresividad. Después de una pausa agrega: —Mira, no me siento muy bien. Quizás venga mañana.

Sin decir más se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. Entro en pánico. Siento que necesito decirle algo más antes que se vaya. Intento pensar en algo neutral.

—Katniss. Recuerdo el pan.

Ella se detienen con la mano en la manilla de la puerta. No se da vuelta para responderme: —Te mostraron el video en el que hablo de eso.

—No. ¿Hay un video en el que hablas de eso? ¿Por qué el Capitolio no lo usó contra mi?

—Lo hice el día en que fuiste rescatado—me responde. Se gira hacia mi, pero no me mira directamente a los ojos. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Tú. En la lluvia—musito, evocando las imágenes claras como el agua en mi mente. —Hurgueteado en nuestro bote de basura. Quemar el pan. Mi madre golpeándome. Llevándole el pan a los cerdos pero luego dándotelo a ti en su lugar.

—Eso es. Eso es lo que pasó—me dice. —Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, quería agradecerte. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Esta confesión despierta en mi otro recuerdo. Tan claro como el anterior.

—Estábamos afuera al final del día. Intenté mirarte. Tú miraste hacia otro lado. Y luego... por algún motivo, tomaste un diente de león—Katniss asiente. Me parece ver un dejo de esperanza en su rostro, lo que mejora mucho su aspecto. Casi puedo ver la belleza que puedo haber visto hace años. De pronto siento un dejo de nostalgia:—Debo haberte amado mucho.

—Lo hiciste—me dice y su voz se quiebra. Intenta toser para cubrirlo.

—¿Y tú me amabas? —le pregunto. Por algún motivo mi corazón se acelera. Katniss no levanta la vista, su mirada fija en el piso.

—Todos dicen que lo hacía. Todos dicen que es por eso que Snow te torturó. Para romperme.

—Esa no es una respuesta—le digo molesto. ¿Tan difícil es decirme si me ama o no? Necesito respuestas, respuestas que sólo ella puede darme. —No sé que pensar cuando me muestran algunos de los videos. En la primera arena, parecía que querías matarme con esas rastrevíspulas.

—Estaba intentando matarlos a todos—me dice. —Me tenían atrapada en el árbol.

—Después hay muchos besos. No parecían muy genuinos de tu parte—le dijo. Siento mi corazón saltar dentro de mi pecho al continuar: —¿Te gustaba besarme?

—A veces—me dice, aún sin mirarme. —¿Sabes que nos están mirando?

—Lo sé. ¿Y qué hay de Gale? —La imagen de un beso entre ellos, una y otra vez, se reproduce en mi mente. Katniss me mira y veo ira en sus ojos. Y vergüenza.

—Él tampoco es malo besando—me suelta.

—¿Y nos parecía bien a los dos? ¿Que besaras al otro? —insisto.

—No. No les parecía bien a ninguno de los dos. Pero no les estaba pidiendo permiso—me dice. Me vuelvo a reír, porque no puedo creer el descaro con el que me está admitiendo lo poco que le importé. Quizás es cierto que no quiere matarme, pero claramente no tuvo ninguna consideración con mis sentimientos en esa época.

—Vaya, si que eres especial—le digo. Y esta vez cuando sale de mi habitación no la detengo.

Los doctores entran unos momentos después que ella sale, preguntándome como me siento. Los ignoro. Cierro los ojos e intento evocar algunos de mis lugares favoritos entre mis recuerdos. El manzano en el patio de mi casa, el rincón caluroso al lado del horno principal de la panadería, un banco cerca de un arbusto de flores al lado de la escuela.

Intento no pensar en que estos lugares ya no existen, que fueron extinguidos, consumidos por las llamas y las bombas que se llevaron también a mi familia y amigos. Pero uno a uno los veo arder en mi mente. Evito pensar en mis seres queridos por miedo a verlos arder también.

Ya no queda más que pensar que en ella. _No puedo creer que creyeras que podría sentir algo por ti_, su voz me acosa. Un recuerdo lejano que no logro posicionar en el tiempo. Pienso en las cosas que me admitió hoy, la manera desdeñosa en que me habló. No puedo comprender que pensara que ella pudiera corresponderme. _No puedo creer que pudiera engañarte tantas veces_, insiste dentro de mi mente.

El doctor Aurelius se sienta a conversar conmigo en algún momento, pero eventualmente se rinde al ver que me rehúso a responderle, completamente absorto en mis pensamientos.

Me encierro en mi mente, maldiciendo la parte de mi que decidió abrirse a recordar los aspectos de nuestra relación si es que es ese el término apropiado para lo que fuera que nos unía. Ni siquiera sé cómo definir este amasijo de recuerdos que ya no sé si quiera si son reales o implantados mediante tortura. Probablemente todos son implantados mediante tortura de una forma u otra. Los falsos implantados por el Capitolio, pero los reales plantados por la misma Katniss. Y en estos momentos me pregunto si existe alguna diferencia en cuáles fueron plantados por cualquiera de los dos. Todos me atormentan, me confunden al punto de querer arrancarlos de alguna forma de mi cabeza.

Me jalo del cabello, intentando escapar de la ansiedad que estos pensamientos me traen a través del dolor físico. Tengo deseos de golpear y romper todo a mi alrededor, pero estoy demasiado consciente de los ojos que me vigilan día y noche. Otra forma de tortura. Ni siquiera permitiéndome descargar toda la rabia y dolor que siento dentro, ni siquiera permitiéndome huir de esta desorden de ideas que es mi mente. Así que me conformo con jalarme el cabello.

Desearía poder huir de esta gente que se cree con el derecho de decidir cuánto debo vivir y cómo. No son en nada diferentes de la gente del Capitolio, intentando forzar por mi garganta este asunto de los trágicos amantes. Intento ignorar lo mejor que puedo cuando veo en algunos de sus rostros el querer creer en esa ridícula historia de amor. Inclusive Delly, quien a veces parece tener que morderse la lengua para no decirme que no era una farsa.

Pero lo era. Quizás es cierto que no de mi parte. Ella, por otro lado, ni siquiera es capaz de decirme con claridad que no sentía lo mismo por mí. Ni siquiera ahora. Tan poco valgo para ella que mi actual estado de estrés y confusión mental no le parecen motivo suficiente para ser sincera por una vez. Yo estoy aquí, encerrado, observado por miles de miradas hostiles, esperando que pierda el control, mientras ella está allá afuera disfrutando de su libertad, probablemente con Gale.

Me recuesto en mi camilla, con los ojos cerrados, imaginándome que no me conoce todo Panem, que el país no está en guerra y que de alguna forma podría escapar de aquí e irme a un lugar donde no tener que ser más Peeta Mellark. Ya no tengo motivos para seguir aquí, no tengo mi hogar. Me imagino caminando por un muelle observando el romper de las olas y dejo que el sueño me arrastre a la inconsciencia.


	12. Un Recuerdo Brillante

Nota: En este capítulo hay una escena para adultos, no demasiado gráfica pero siempre es bueno avisar.

* * *

**XII**

**Un Recuerdo Brillante.**

Mi nariz está hundida en un punto cálido y suave de su piel. El aroma de madre selva y pino lo envuelve todo. Madre selva, pino y algo más, algo dulce que sólo puede ser la fragancia propia de su piel. Siento que mi boca se hace agua con ganas de probarla. Quiero averiguar si sabe tan dulce como es su aroma. Pero, no me muevo. Me quedo quieto con mi nariz entre su cuello y su hombro, disfrutando esta cercanía inusual.

Ella es quien se gira. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero cuando sus brazos rodean mi torso y me acercan más a su cuerpo los abro para encontrar a sus brillantes ojos grises mirándome fijo. Tienen una cualidad distinta, un brillo nuevo que nunca había visto pero siempre había deseado ver. No alcanzo a disfrutarlo antes que sus labios acaricien los míos.

Dejo que una de mis manos viajen por la curva de su cintura, mientras la otra juega con su cabello, invariablemente peinado en una trenza. Pero la trenza está casi desecha por dormir en ella toda las noche. Con una confianza inusitada, la desarmo y dejo que su cabello caiga libre en ondas entre su espalda y mi mano.

De pronto, ella ya no me besa los labios sino el cuello. Y mi mano se ha alojado imprudentemente demasiado cerca de la curva de su pecho. Es ella quien la empuja, con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, mientras muerde mi hombro. Lo tomo como un señal, sin dejar de acariciar su pecho la empujo sobre su espalda y la miro a los ojos. La mirada sigue ahí y me pide más.

Son mis labios los que ahora recorren su cuello, su hombro y más allá. Cuando llego a su pecho, mi lengua roza su pezón ligeramente arrancando el más dulce de los gemidos de su boca. Es tan suave y delicioso, que me intoxica. Mi mano imprudente sigue más abajo, recorriendo la suave piel de su abdomen hasta perderse bajo el elástico de su ropa interior. Su respiración agitada se detiene un momento al sentir mis dedos hundirse dentro de ella.

Ahora es ella quien me empuja contra la cama con una fuerza animal. La ropa es rápidamente desechada y el sentir el contacto directo de su piel contra la mía sólo aumenta mi pasión. Mis manos encuentran rápidamente su pecho y los palpan con abandono. Ella se sienta con sus piernas dobladas a cada lado mío. Puedo sentir la humedad entre sus piernas un momento antes que me rodee por completo.

Me despierto abruptamente con el sonido estridente del choque de una bandeja contra el suelo. Miro asustado a mi alrededor y me encuentro con los ojos atemorizados de una de las enfermeras. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas la veo retroceder. Mirando hacia otro lado me acomodo en la cama, intentando ocultar la evidencia de la naturaleza de mi sueño.

No me había dado cuenta que no soñaba desde mi llegada al distrito 13 hasta que volví a soñar otra vez. El doctor Aurelius me explicó que estaban disminuyendo mis medicamentos para evitar adicción a los sedantes. Ahora cada noche tengo sueños confusos. La mayoría son pesadillas relacionadas a la arena, con Katniss transformándose en muto y persiguiéndome para asesinarme. Algunos son sobre mi familia, breves momentos en la panadería interrumpidos por llamas, derrumbes y gritos ahogados por los escombros.

El sueño de hoy me sorprende pues es claramente distinto a los que he tenido las noches previas. Para empezar no me parece que sea un recuerdo como suelen ser la mayoría de mis pesadillas, ya sean de los juegos o de la dulce agonía de no poder recuperar a mis seres queridos muertos en el bombardeo. Lo que más me impresiona es la aparición de Katniss en una forma en la que no había pensado que podía verla.

Supongo que no es nada de extraño que tenga este tipo de sueños considerando mi edad. De seguro muchas veces antes tuve este tipo de sueños y es bastante probable que Katniss apareciera en algunos de ellos, considerando mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero ya no la veo de esa forma. No puedo arriesgarme a volver a verla de esa forma.

Lo que más me preocupa es de donde viene este sueño.

Es al dibujar en mi cuaderno que lo recuerdo. Un tren grande y lujoso, esperando en el andén de una estación pequeña, pobre, en la cual se ve completamente fuera de lugar. Delly me observa pintarlo y me pregunta si es el tren en el que viajé al Capitolio. Me encojo de hombros: —Puede ser. No lo recuerdo—le digo. En ese instante viene a mi mente una imagen, un aroma. Una noche en una cama en movimiento, meciéndome a sueños intranquilos, como la de mi sueño. Envuelto en el olor a madreselva y pino. Y recuerdo que no fue una, sino varias.

_¿Qué significa?_

Empiezo a tener comportamientos más extraños. Cada noche tengo pesadillas sobre la arena o las torturas. Al despertar comienzo a buscar a alguien en mi cama para sólo encontrarme con las miradas curiosas de las enfermeras o los guardias que me vigilan. Yo sólo me acomodo e intento ignorarlos a ellos y a mi confusión.

El doctor me propone intentar normalizar un poco mi vida. Y aunque su idea de normal es participar en las actividades que realizan los demás habitantes del distrito 13 bajo estrecha vigilancia no me quejo. Quiero salir de mi habitación más seguido, especialmente a un lugar distinto que la cocina. Además la idea de los guardias no me molesta tanto. Soy conciente de la injusticia de ser tratado con un criminal. Pero su presencia me hace sentir más seguro.

El primer paso para normalizar mi vida es empezar a comer en el comedor general con el resto del distrito. El doctor me incentiva a sentarme con mis conocidos, pero preguntándoles si puedo hacerlo primero. Con dos guardias cubriendo mis flancos y grilletes en mis muñecas llego al gran salón del mismo color gris que todo este lugar.

Las personas de las cocina, igual de grises que el resto, me dedican miradas de sorpresa y algunas sonrisas nerviosas al momento de servirme el estofado de carne que constituye el almuerzo. Tomo la bandeja, un poco nervioso y un poco complicado por los grilletes, y miro a mi alrededor. Decido buscar a Delly, mi única amiga en este lugar.

Cuando la encuentro siento que mi estómago da un vuelco. La veo sentada con un grupo de gente, que no me es poco familiar, alegremente comiendo mientras uno de ellos—Finnick Odair—cuenta una historia graciosa. Mi atención se desvía desde Delly hacia ella. La veo reírse. Katniss me mira entonces y su risa muere instantáneamente, atorándose con su comida. No me he dado cuenta pero estoy a sólo un par de metros de distancia, detrás Johanna Mason.

—¡Peeta!—la voz de Delly me saca del trance en que la sólo visión de Katniss parece haberme puesto—¡Que bueno verte afuera!

Todos se han girado a verme ahora, fijos en mí los ojos verde mar de Finnick y Annie Cresta así como los ojos grises de Katniss y Gale. Johanna se ha girado en su asiento y la veo mirar con curiosidad los grilletes en mis muñecas.

—¿Por qué los elegantes brazaletes?—me pregunta.

—Todavía no soy del todo confiable—le digo. —Ni siquiera puedo sentarme aquí sin su permiso.

Ante su cara de confusión le hago un gesto con mi cabeza para indicarle los guardias. Veo comprensión en el rostro de Johanna.

—Claro que puede sentarse aquí. Somos viejos amigos—dice y con su mano me indica el puesto a su lado. Algo en cómo lo dice me indica que la frase no es para mí, pero no estoy convencida del todo si es sólo para los guardias. Aún así, éstos asienten y yo ocupo la silla a su derecha. —Peeta y yo teníamos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio. Estamos muy familiarizados con los gritos del otro.

Annie Cresta, a la izquierda de Johanna, se cubre de pronto los oídos y parece abstraerse de la conversación. Finnick inmediatamente la abraza y le lanza una mirada reprobatoria a Johanna, la cual no se inmuta. —¿Qué? Mi doctor de la cabeza dice que no debo censurar mis pensamientos. Es parte de mi terapia.

Nadie contesta a esto, cada uno concentrado en su comida, mientras que Finnick le susurra a Annie hasta que ella baja sus manos. Es Delly quien entonces rompe el silencio.

—Annie, ¿sabías que fue Peeta quien decoró tu pastel de bodas? En casa, su familia dirigía la panadería y él hacía todos los glaseados.

Lentamente, como si evitando asustar un animal, la cara de Annie se gira hacia mí, por delante de la figura de Johanna. —Gracias, Peeta. Quedó hermoso.

Su voz es dulce y temerosa. La recuerdo, a pesar que nunca la conocí antes de hoy. La pobre chica del distrito 4 que ganó sus juegos por sobrevivir a los demás cuando inundaron la arena. El doctor Aurelius dice que nadie vuelve intacto de los Juegos del Hambre, pero creo que nadie volvió menos intacto que Annie Cresta. Un sentimiento de pura comprensión por el miedo y la soledad que el sentirse completamente escindido trae me inunda.

—Fue un placer, Annie—le digo.

—Si vamos a hacer ese paseo, mejor nos vamos—dice Finnick y luego arregla sus platos en una bandeja para llevarlas con una manos, mientras la otra la reserva para tomar la mano de Annie. El gesto me produce nostalgia, pero no sé de qué. —Fue bueno verte, Peeta.

Sigo un impulso al responder: —Sé bueno con ella, Finnick. O podría intentar robártela.

—Oh, Peeta—Finnick tiene una mirada indescifrable—No me hagas lamentar haber resucitado tu corazón.

Aparto mi mirada de él y Annie, avergonzado de mis palabras, y los siento alejarse. Delly usa su tono de reproche al hablarme: —Él te salvó la vida, Peeta. Más de una vez.

Lo recuerdo, lo he visto. Del campo de fuerza, de la niebla misteriosa, de los profesionales... Pero hay algo dentro de todo eso que me molesta que me hace rechazar sus acciones como actos de grandeza y verlos más como calculadores.

—Por ella—le digo a Delly al tiempo que le indico a Katniss, sin mirarla—Por la rebelión. No por mí. No le debo nada.

Es Katniss quien responde, con un tono de rabia: —Tal vez no. Pero Mags está muerta y tú sigues aquí. Eso debería contar para algo.

El comentario me molesta. Claro que ella preferiría que estuviera muerto. Haberse librado de mí de una vez por todas. No tener que seguir con la farsa de los trágicos amantes. Lo que no comprendo es porqué no simplemente lo hizo ella misma. Porqué no dispararme una flecha como a los demás en los juegos. Para qué seguir arrastrando la mentira.

—Sí, muchas cosas deberían contar para algo, Katniss. Tengo algunos recuerdos que no puedo entender y no creo que fueran tocados por el Capitolio. Un montón de noches en el tren, por ejemplo.

El rostro de Katniss se pone pálido, confirmándome la realidad de esos recuerdos. Intento saborear el haber revelado ese pequeño detalle de nuestras indiscreciones delante de Gale, pero no puedo. Él está sentado a su lado, su rostro completamente frío e impasible.

—¿Y ya son oficialmente una pareja o siguen arrastrando lo de los trágicos amantes?—digo indicándolos a ambos con mi cuchara.

—Todavía arrastrando—dice Johanna a mi izquierda.

Rabia. Intento contenerme apretando los puños. Mis músculos sedientos de movimiento, liberación de la energía que se agolpa por mis venas.

—No lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto por mi mismo—dice Gale.

—¿Qué cosa?—le pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto con qué me hable.

—Tú—es todo lo que me responde, como si eso respondiera claramente mi pregunta.

—Tendrás que ser más específico. ¿Qué conmigo?

—Que te cambiaron por una versión muto de ti mismo—responde Johanna.

Gale da un largo sorbo de su leche y le pregunta a Katniss si ya terminó a lo que ella responde levantándose sin dar otra mirada en mi dirección. No bien salen del comedor, Delly se gira hacia mí con el rostro enorjecido por la rabia. La imagen me sorprende, pero no más que lo que me dice a continuación: —¡Peeta! ¡Eso fue completamente grosero!

Johanna se echa hacia atrás en su silla, como apartándose del medio, y nos mira con notorio interés. Delly se me queda mirando un rato, como esperando que responda, pero al ver que sigo callado vuelve a embestir: —¡No puedo creer que le dijeras esas cosas! ¡Que la trataras tan fríamente! ¡De la forma que insinuaste que tenía algo con su primo!

—¡Él no es su primo!—le suelto entre dientes lo suficientemente alto para que los guardias detrás mío se sobresalten.

¿Es idea mía o todo el comedor se ha quedado en silencio?

—No importa. Eso... ese no es el punto, Peeta—insiste Delly. Su voz, haciéndose cada vez más alta y aguda, es el único sonido que interrumpe el de otra forma imperturbable silencio de la habitación. Es como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido, ni siquiera el sonido de sus respiraciones confirmando su presencia. —Estás siendo muy injusto con ella.

—¿Yo estoy siendo injusto? —le respondo. —Ella prácticamente me dijo que preferiría que estuviera muerto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilla Delly, ganándose un nuevo salto de los guardias. —¡Ella estaba devastada cuando te tenían capturado en el Capitolio! ¡Daba tumbos por los pasillos del distrito completamente perdida sin ti! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas de que te... de que le importas?

—¡Por favor, Delly! ¡No puedes ser tan ingenua! —insisto—Todo fue una farsa. Ella siempre quiso estar con Gale y deshacerse de mi... El problema es que no logró hacerlo y por eso...

—¡Basta! — el grito de Delly llena toda la habitación y parece retumbar en las paredes, repitiéndose un par de veces antes de extinguirse.

Lo que más disfruto en mis días en este lugar son las visitas de Delly. Verla así de molesta conmigo me hace retroceder un poco. La he visto en numerosas ocasiones insistirme en que me equivoco en algo, pero siempre mantiene la calma. Me recuerda que el Capitolio alteró mi imagen de Katniss o al menos intenta hacerlo. Eso me hace sentir que, pese a que no sepa toda la verdad, aunque no entienda todo lo que sucede, ella está de mi lado.

Ahora, al ver sus mejillas rojas y su mirada llena de furia, me siento completamente solo otra vez. Delly continúa gritando, insistiendo que estoy siendo injusto, que la Katniss real—no la de mis pesadillas—sí se preocupa por mi y no se merece el trato que les estoy dando. La escucho a medias. Mis pensamientos parecen haberse revuelto, agolpándose sin poder terminar a un ritmo vertiginoso.

_No sé que pensar. Esto ya no es nada nuevo, por supuesto._ _No sé en quién confiar. Me dicen que las cosas que pienso son producto de las cosas que me hicieron en el Capitolio. Pero ¿cómo saber si ellos son distintos? ¿Cómo saber quien tiene la razón?_

_Katniss no me quiso nunca. Todo fue una farsa. Ella quería a Gale, ella besó a Gale._

_¿Y cómo sabes si eso no fue un invento del Capitolio? No puede todo haber sido mentira. Ella me cuidó en la cueva..._

_Y después te hizo perder la pierna._

_No, fue el muto._

_Ella es el muto. El muto apestoso que desgarró tu pierna y que está esperando para asesinarte._

_No, me salvó de Cato. La pierna fue el muto. Y Katniss era tu amiga._

_¡Ella mató a mis padres!_

Uno de los guardias me toma por el brazo y me doy cuenta que me he puesto de pie. Johanna está a unos pasos de mí y me está diciendo que podemos confiar en ellas lo que me hace pensar que quizás dije en voz alta las cosas que estaba pensando. Veo en sus ojos tristeza cuando el otro guardia me inyecta el sedante.

Me siento tan cansado, pero al menos ahora la incesante disputa en mi cabeza se detendrá. Al menos por un par de horas.

* * *

Nota 2: El título de este capítulo está inspirado en Una mente brillante, como una reseña a la alucinaciones. Las alucinaciones por definición son vividas como si fueran una verdad indiscutible, prácticamente tangibles especialmente cuando se asocian al consumo de sustancias como en este caso. Pero aún así no son reales. Esto me hace pensar en cómo Peeta nunca dejará de tener flashbacks/episodios/crisis en los que éstas alucinaciones volverán a acosarlo...


	13. La Dama en el Agua

**XIII**

**La Dama en el Agua.**

Cuando me despierto una sensación ominosa de presión cubre todo mi cuerpo, el resultado del último de mis ataques. Intento no recordar la escena en mi cabeza con pobre resultados. Al menos hacia el punto en el que todo se vuelve confuso, entre pensamientos y gritos. Estoy despierto pero me rehúso a abrir los ojos. Quizás así pueda detener el tiempo o al menos hacerlo que pase más rápido. Cualquier cosa para no tener que lidiar con los resultados de mis actos.

El personal del hospital me saluda, quizás perfectamente conciente de que estoy fingiendo estar dormido. Es una voz dulce la que finalmente me obliga a abrir los ojos, más por incredulidad que cualquier otra cosa. Allí frente a mí, apoyada ligeramente en los pies de mi cama, veo a Delly. Sus ojos están vidriosos y enrojecidos, claras marcas de no haber dormido la noche anterior. —Hola, Peeta—me dice tímidamente.

Me incorporo rápidamente, aún sin comprender su presencia en mi habitación después de la pelea de ayer. Como si pudiera escuchar la pregunta en mi mente ella agrega: —Vine a disculparme contigo por ayer.

—Delly—le digo rápidamente, completamente sorprendido con su actuar. Soy yo quien debería disculparme, pienso. Pero no soy capaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

—No, no. Debería haber sido más comprensiva contigo—me dice, una vez más obligándome a preguntarme si es capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos. —Sé que para ti todo esto es difícil y confuso. No debería haberte tratado como si estuvieras simplemente siendo... obstinado.

—No debí haberte gritado, Peeta. Lo siento—continúa. Se acerca otro poco hacia mi y se sienta en mi camilla a la altura de mis rodillas. El gesto es simple, pero denota una confianza que no creo haberme ganado con mi actuar previo. —Quizás no debería insistir. Al menos no tan pronto. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejarlo así. Necesito que me escuches.

Su mano toma la mía y la aprieta un segundo. Mis ojos se desvían hacia nuestras manos, la sorpresa aún impidiéndome formar frases completas. De un tiempo a esta parte, el único contacto que suelo tener con el resto de la gente acontece cuando me descontrolo y deben contenerme. Es extraño sentir un gesto tan simple y ordinario, tan tranquilo.

—Necesito que me creas—insiste Delly, recuperando mi atención. —Cuando no estabas aquí... —hace una pausa, como si estuviera evitando revelarme donde estaba antes de llegar a este distrito—ella estaba tan preocupada por ti. Estaba desecha, arrastrándose por pasillos y encerrándose en closets—otra pausa. Sus ojos azules parecen intentar perforar en lo más profundo de mi mente. —Ese no es el comportamiento de alguien a quien no le importa—continúa. —Es el comportamiento de alguien a quien le importa demasiado, de alguien que ama.

—No lo sé, Delly—le digo. Esta vez es ella quien parece sorprenderse. Mi voz está ronca, probablemente por lo gritos de ayer. —Han pasado demasiado cosas que tú no sabes. Quizás tienes razón y la mayoría de las cosas que me llenan de rabia hacia ella son fabricadas por el Capitolio... pero no es cierto que ella sintiera algo por mí. Eso era sólo para las cámaras.

—Ella no es tan buena actriz, Peeta—me replica. —Esta bien. Al principio se veía bastante fingido con tanto beso. Y cuando ustedes volvieron al 12... —Delly hace una pausa y sé que ambos estamos intentando no pensar demasiado en nuestro distrito. —Cuando volvieron de los juegos y ni siquiera parecían hablarse...

La habitación se llena de silencio un instante. Intento evocar algún recuerdo de esa época, pero el incesante dolor en mi cabeza me hace desistir rápidamente.

—Pero después cambiaron, volvieron a ser el equipo que habían sido en los juegos... Y en el vasallaje... —Delly se enrojece un poco y desvía la mirada. —¿Has visto imágenes de ustedes en el vasallaje, no? Cuando te golpeó el campo de fuerza, por ejemplo... ¿lo recuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza. He visto las imágenes y Delly lo sabe, pues las vio conmigo. Pero esas imágenes no calzan bien con mi idea de cómo era mi relación con Katniss. Sólo hay una explicación posible para la histeria y desesperación al verme muerto: —Estaba actuando.

—No, Peeta...

—Pues entonces se lamentaba que no pudo hacerlo ella misma—le digo levantando la voz haciéndola sobresaltarse. La culpa me asalta casi instantáneamente. Murmuro una disculpa pera ella sigue negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y en la playa?—insiste—¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando le pediste que te dejara dar su vida por ella pero ella se negó? ¿Cuando te dijo...

—¡Delly, basta!—murmuro entre dientes, pero es suficiente para hacerla callar. Suspira. La miro un momento y veo genuina tristeza en sus ojos. No entiendo porqué le es tan importante convencerme, porque insiste en tratar de hacerme evocar estos recuerdos especialmente confusos. Comprendo que no crea que quisiera matarme, ¿pero continuar con la farsa de los trágicos amantes?

—Está bien—suspira. —No pensemos en los besos ni en las palabras... ¿pero las acciones? Durante el vasallaje ustedes parecían determinados a que el otro saliera con vida. ¡Aunque significara que fuera a expensas de la propia!

Abro la boca para protestar, pero Delly levanta la voz, visiblemente irritada: —¡No estaba actuando, Peeta! ¡Eso tú lo sabías y necesito que lo recuerdes!—Delly respira un momento antes de continuar. —¿Recuerdas la cosecha de tus primeros juegos, Peeta? ¿Recuerdas por qué Katniss estaba en los juegos contigo?

Mi cabeza empieza a dolerme de nuevo: —Sí, ella... ella se ofreció de voluntaria—mi voz tiembla un poco. —Por su hermana.

—Sí. ¡Exacto! ¿Y por qué hizo eso, Peeta? ¿Estaba buscando la gloria de ser una vencedora?

—N-no...

—Ella tomó el lugar de su hermana aunque significara su muerte para protegerla. —Delly me mira como intentando penetrar el inmenso amasijo de pensamientos de mi mente. —En el vasallaje intentó protegerte a ti...

—No es lo mismo, Delly—la interrumpo. —No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque ella no me ama!

Nos quedamos en silencio largo rato después de eso. Delly intenta volver a conversar conmigo pero no la escucho. Me dejo envolver por mis oscuros pensamientos hasta que eventualmente desiste y se va.

A medida que los días, las semanas pasan la rutina se vuelve cada vez más monótona. No vuelvo a pedir almorzar en el comedor común del distrito, no deseando volver a repetir la escena de la única vez que allí comí. En su lugar, los doctores me informan que me incorporaré a los ejercicios militares en los que participan todos los habitantes mayores de 14 años. El doctor Aurelius se ve particularmente molesto al darme la noticia, pero no le pregunto sus motivos.

Lo cierto es que aunque sé que no tengo posibilidades de ser enviado a la guerra—algo sobre lo que aún no decido mi opinión—el ejercicio me parece beneficioso. Los meses de tortura y pobre alimentación durante mi estadía en el Capitolio me hicieron perder varios de los kilos que había ganado previamente al vasallaje. Y pese a los intentos del personal del hospital de incentivarme a comer más, mi apetito parece haber disminuido mucho últimamente.

La rutina de ejercicios con la que empiezo no es particularmente difícil ni exigente, pero al término de ésta parezco recuperar algo del apetito que solía tener antes. Mis raciones del comida aumentan y, por primer vez en varias semanas, las como a cabalidad.

Disfruto particularmente la manipulación de armas, por curioso que suene, porque si me abstraigo de la naturaleza violenta de su existencia logro apreciar que los movimientos repetitivos mantienen mis manos ocupadas de una forma que no me trae ningún recuerdo doloroso. Por mucho que ame hornear, cada vez que amaso recuerdo las manos grandes y hábiles de mi padre al enseñarme a hacerlo. Y cuando mis ojos no se llenan de lágrimas al recordar su horrible final, una sensación de terrible vacío me invade por completo.

Así que me inmerso en el entrenamiento e intento ignorar a los demás soldados, particularmente aquellos que alguna vez conocí y llamé mis aliados en una jungla artificial.

A veces siento sus ojos grises sobre mí y debo poner toda mi energía en controlar mis emociones, ocultar la enorme ansiedad que su mirada genera en mí. Ocupo mis manos para ocultar su temblor, fijo mi mirada en lo que estoy haciendo para evitar que mis ojos me traicionen y la miren y contraigo los músculos de mi cara para evitar mostrar cualquier emoción.

Una noche me encuentro con Johanna en una de las habitaciones del hospital, la mirada perdida, los brazos cubriendo a sus piernas flectadas sobre su pecho, en una posición de autoprotección. _¿Qué hace aquí?,_ me pregunto. Pese a que no suelo verla más que durante el entrenamiento sé que hace varias semanas se le asignó una habitación fuera del hospital.

Intercambio una mirada con el guardia que me escolta de vuelta a mi habitación y él me hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalar que me permitirá ir a hablar con ella en privado. Con otro gesto de su mano lo veo despedirse y me sorprendo con cuánto he avanzado en ganarme su confianza para que se permita irse antes de dejarme en la seguridad de mi habitación rodeado de personal y medicamentos para contenerme si es necesario.

Me acerco lentamente y me deslizo por la pared, sentándome en el piso e imitando su posición. Ella no me mira ni hace ningún gesto que reconozca mi presencia por lo que cuando finalmente me habla me hace saltar: —Pensé que cuando me quitaron a mi familia no había nada más que podían hacerme.

La miro confundido. Ella sigue sin mirarme, sus ojos vacíos y rojos, el dolor palpable en ellos.

—Pero supongo que los subestimé. Habían aún más formas para quebrarme de las que había pensado. —Me mira de pronto y comprendo de qué me habla. Al ver la comprensión en mi me regala una sonrisa triste. —Creo que no hay nadie aquí que pueda comprenderlo mejor que tú.

Y sí, lo comprendo demasiado bien. Con todo lo que me duele la pérdida de mi familia y mis amigos, la pérdida del distrito que me vio crecer y todos los lugares cargados de recuerdos buenos y malos, nada se compara con el sentir que me robaron una parte importante de mi mismo. La seguridad de saber quién soy y en quién confiar.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunto intentado interrumpir mis pensamientos, desarmar el nudo que se empieza a formar en mi garganta y la opresión en mi pecho. —¿Por qué volviste?

Johanna tiembla un poco. Sin pensar paso uno de mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y la abrazo. Ella se queda muy quieta en un principio_—¿asustada?—_pero eventualmente se relaja y suspira.

—Ayer fue la prueba para ir al campo de batalla en el Capitolio—me dice. Yo solo asiento. No necesita decirme que no logró pasarla y que parte de su pena es por haber perdido la oportunidad de obtener venganza. Pero eso no explica que esté en el hospital.

—No solo no pasé—continúa. —Sino que tuve una crisis de pánico en medio de la prueba y tuvieron que sedarme. —Hace una pausa en la que me mira asustada, como si el sólo recuerdo la pudiera hacer perder el control nuevamente. Comprendo el sentimiento. —Ellos... ellos inundaron la calle.

No necesita decirme más. Me imagino lo que toda esa cantidad de agua debe haberle hecho recordar. Comprendo la mirada de terror de Johanna. La aprieto contra mi un poco más fuerte para intentar transmitirle mi comprensión.

—Lo lamento—le susurro.

—Es realmente deprimente cuántas cosas tenemos en común, Peeta—su mano roza la mía levemente, no con timidez sino con dulzura. Es extraño ver rastros de dulzura en Johanna Mason. Me hace pensar que son retazos de quién fue alguna vez, antes de los juegos, de las torturas, del quiebre mental.

—Bueno, podemos hacer un grupo de apoyo con Annie—le digo, intentando usar un tono liviano y alegre, pero fallando miserablemente. —Ya sabes, vencedores torturados en el Capitolio que no pueden ir a la guerra por problemas mentales o algo similar...

—Yo también perdí a toda mi familia—me interrumpe. Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos. La fingida alegría de hace un momento se ha extinguido del todo y sólo queda silencio. —También a manos de Snow...

Una parte de mi cabeza protesta y su nombre escapa de mis labios suavemente sin que pueda controlarlo a la vez que mis manos se contraen en puños. Johanna me mira con un dejo de tristeza y niega con la cabeza.

—Antes que se fuera al Capitolio llegué a conocerla bastante—me dice. —Bueno, lo que pueden llegar a conocerse dos personas "cerradas emocionalmente" como nosotras.

—Ella fue al Capitolio a vengarse de Snow—agrega, su voz dura como el sonido áspero del cuchillo al golpear la roca. —Fue a vengarte a ti.

Aprieto los ojos tratando de resistir la ira que su insinuación me provoca. No quiero perder el control ahora, no cuando Johanna está tan frágil a mi lado, no cuando no hay nadie que pueda protegerla de mí. La sensación de su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro me calma un poco.

—¿Crees que podamos mejorarnos, Peeta? —escucho su voz, demasiado lejana en la niebla de mi rabia.

No le respondo. En su lugar dejo que me ayude a levantarme, yo aún luchando contra la inminente pérdida de control. No me doy cuenta cuando he llegado a mi habitación y el líquido cristalino entra en mi cuerpo, relajando cada músculo, borrando cada funesto pensamiento. Respiro aliviado.

Pero Johanna ya se ha ido.

Al día siguiente mi entrenamiento habitual se ve interrumpido por uno de mis guardias. Lo miro con la pregunta en mi rostro, pero él parece igual de confuso que yo cuando me dice: —La Presidente Coin pidió hablar contigo.

Caminamos por corredores que nunca había recorrido, por caminos que no podría repetir por mi cuenta aunque lo intentara. Mi guardia se detiene de pronto frente a una puerta y nos anuncia a quienes están al otro lado del dintel de ésta, para luego girarse y disponerse a irse. Yo lo miro sorprendido. Parte de mí teme qué es lo que pueda estar cruzando el umbral, deseando aferrarse a una cara familiar, aunque sea una con la permanente expresión estoica de mis guardias.

Al entrar me encuentro con una habitación con una gran mesa donde se sientan un montón de hombres y mujeres grises que nunca antes había visto. Una mujer de cabello cano y demasiado liso se me acerca y estrecha mi mano, presentándose como la Presidente Coin.

—He estado recibiendo reportes continuamente sobre su mejoría, señor Mellark—me dice con una extraña mueca que parece intentar ser una sonrisa. —Y he de decirle que me satisface enormemente escuchar las noticias de sus increíbles avances.

—¿Gracias?—Creo que mi sorpresa está claramente dibujada en mi rostro por lo que la presidente Coin agrega a continuación: —Se ha de estar preguntando porqué lo mandé llamar. Pues claramente no es para felicitarlo por su estado de salud.

Siento mi rostro contorsionarse con disgusto. Lo hace sonar cómo si sólo tuviera un resfrío. Y cómo si cualquier día no estuviera al borde de perder el control nuevamente.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla entonces, señora presidente? —me burlo, pero disfrazando mi voz para que no aparente más que una cortesía.

—Queremos que participes en las propos que estamos realizando para mantener alta la moral de los rebeldes—sus ojos grises y opacos se clavan en los míos, quizás intentando averiguar cuánto comprendo de su propuesta. —Estamos trabajando principalmente con imágenes del campo de batalla y material filmado con el Escuadrón de estrellas, donde se encuentran sus conocidos y compañeros vencedores.

_Finnick. Gale. Katniss._

—El día de hoy recibimos las noticia del fallecimiento de una de los miembros del Escuadrón Estrella.

Trago saliva con dificultad. _¿Quién?_

—Una verdadera pérdida. Era una prometedora soldado de nuestro distrito. Se nos ha solicitado que enviemos su reemplazo lo antes posible y considerando su milagrosa mejoría, señor Mellark, he decidido que es el mejor candidato para este cargo.

Me demoro un poco en procesar lo que la presidente Coin acaba de decirme. Supongo que es lógico pensar que si uno está realizando un entrenamiento militar es posible que lo lleven a la guerra eventualmente. Excepto que nunca pensé que eso ocurriría conmigo. Por el contrario, había asumido que no se trataba más que otra forma de terapia. No he decidido aún qué me parece esta noticia, cuando Coin me da la espalda y empieza a dar órdenes a los demás hombres de gris en la habitación. Es claro que mi opinión en el asunto no tiene ninguna importancia.

El resto del día desaparece entre rápidas explicaciones de la ubicación actual de mi nuevo pelotón, la entrega de mi arma y los cortos 15 minutos que se me dan para empacar. Afortunadamente no poseo prácticamente nada más que la ropa gris entregada por el distrito 13 por lo que no necesito más tiempo. Estoy listo para irme cuando siento que alguien se me acerca. Quizás alguno de mis guardias ha venido a despedirse de mí. Pero al girarme no puedo esconder la sorpresa.

Pese a que el traje blanco y gris es el mismo que el del resto del personal del hospital, sé inmediatamente que no es cualquier persona. Su cabello rubio ya no está en dos trenzas sino en un moño en nuca y sus ojos brillantes y azules están resguardados por bolsas que evidencian varias noches con pocas horas de sueño. Aún así, su sonrisa es la misma que recuerdo.

—Hola, Peeta—me dice Prim y se acerca lentamente hacia mi. En alguna parte de mi mente está el reconocimiento de lo contradictorio de mi reacción al verla, demasiado positiva para la hermana de la mujer que acosa mis pesadillas y prácticamente todos mis pensamientos, pero la ignoro. Siento alegría de ver su rostro bondadoso, algo pacífico en su mirada, calmante. Como si una gran comprensión me rodeara con sólo mirarla a los ojos.

Su tono es dulce, pero inmediatamente me siento culpable, quizás de mi alegría, quizás de los continuos y ambivalentes sentimientos que tengo hacia su hermana. Mi sonrisa muere en mis labios antes que pueda realmente abrirse paso en mi rostro. Su nombre es todo lo que puedo pronunciar a modo de reconocimiento.

—Katniss está en el Capitolio—me dice, observando con cautela mi reacción. Yo solo asiento porque lo sé a través de Johanna. La veo abrir la boca para decirme algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla rápidamente, claramente reconsiderándolo.

Por unos cuantos minutos me conversa de algunas cosas del distrito. Sobre la escuela y las mil y una cosas que nos enseñaban sobre el carbón. Sobre la plaza y el pueblo. Sobre la Veta y la Aldea de los Vencedores. Sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba de mis galletas y lo bonitos que eran sus diseños, lo reales que parecían las flores. Pero abruptamente se detiene. Me mira intranquila y con una seriedad que parecería mucho más adecuada en alguien de mayor edad.

—Dicen que nadie se ha podido recuperar después de... después de lo que te hicieron—me dice. Su voz es suave, notoria la intención de sonar tranquila, calmante. —No existen registros de nadie que lo haya logrado...

Algo en su mirada me dice que aunque esto es lo que le han dicho, no está completamente convencida de que mi futuro esté sellado. Una parte de mí salta ante la mera ilusión de poder volver a vivir sin tener que estar completamente absorto en tinieblas de odio, ira y tristeza.

—Pero tu piensas que aún así tengo posibilidades. —Es una pregunta realmente. Por algún motivo intento aferrarme a la esperanza que intenta entregarme. —¿Por qué?

—Porque tampoco hay registros de que alguien lo intentara—me dice y siento que sus ojos podrían quemarme cuando agrega lo siguiente: —Y ninguno de ellos eran tú.

—Peeta, sé que no es fácil recordarlo ahora—continúa. —Pero has sobrevivido no uno sino dos juegos del hambre y en ambos tu intención era claramente salvar a alguien más—. Aparto mi vista en cuanto lo menciona, rogando porque no diga su nombre. Siento una ola de vergüenza y rabia arrastrarse en lo profundo de mí, esperando para poder manifestarse con toda su fuerza. —Lo que quiero decir es que ya has probado más de una vez de lo que eres capaz, pese que la suerte no estaba de tu lado. Y si hay alguien que puede recuperarse de esto eres tú, Peeta.

Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse. No quiero preguntar, pero sé que debo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque lo harás por ella.


End file.
